Miss Not So Popular
by CraziBitchForever
Summary: What happens when you're a famous pop star, but your life turns all around? Now you have to go to this place called 'school' and you are blaming your younger sister for all of this, while she is also blaming you. And then you meet people who you think are only trying to be friends with you 'cause you're popular and this super hottie who likes the one person you can't stand.
1. Sisters what would you do without them?

**CBF & NL: We don't own Naruto!**

**CBF: But I own Sasuke!**

**Miss Not So Popular**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

There I was again, walking on that beautiful and stunning red carpet. I just love red. I also love the things that were coming at me as I strolled down that same red carpet: The flashing lights from people taking their pictures, them screaming my name and let's not forget the guards who were trying to keep them under control. Who wouldn't want this life? I just love being famous.

* * *

**"And I'll forever love you!"**

There, I did it, I just finished my new hit song _Forever Love You_, and I couldn't be more proud of myself. I had all my fans screaming my name and I was sure my co-workers were too; screaming and chanting over and over:

"Airi! Airi! Airi! Airi!"(1).

I really love hearing it. It's music to my ears. It's too bad now I have to go home though they're such an amazing crowd.

"Thank you guys so much for coming to my concert," I told them. I got screams, cheers and whistles in return. "Well everyone again I thank you. Goodbye." And even as I walked off stage they were still chanting my name.

"Great job Sakura," my manager, Maylee, told me.

"Thanks Maylee."

We gathered our things and exited the building. As we got to the side of the road my driver pulled up in the limousine. I do love my limousine as well. It's a nice shiny, ruby red. Totally gorgeous. After my ogling at my car my driver stepped out and opened the door for us.

"Thank you, Bob," I told him.

"You're welcome Miss Sakura-sama."

* * *

When I got home I said goodbye to Maylee and Bob, they both told me to have a good night. Yawning, I went inside the house where I saw my mom reading a book.

"Good evening mother," I said to her bowing in respect.

"Oh, hello Sakura."

"Did you watch my concert on TV?" I asked hoping she did.

'_I hope she watched it.' I thought to myself._

'_**Me too, Sakura,' **_I.S., my inner, replied.

"That was tonight?" She asked sounding surprised. "I'm sorry Sakura, I forgot." she said.

I sighed. "It's alright mother." I told her. Again I sighed walking up the stairs to my bedroom. It has always been like this ever since I was two and my little sister came along. She was always the center of attention, where I was suppose to be, and soon enough everyone forgot about me and focused on her. None of them even attended my 4th grade spelling bee where I won first place. It was always about her stupid, annoying, selfish Akane! Ugh speaking of her she's coming out of her room now.

"Oh hey Sakura-nee-chan," she said in this super sweet and sincere voice. It's too bad she's the devil inside.

"Hello Akane," I said in the same sweet voice back to her. I hated her and she hated me, we both knew it.

"I watched your concert," she said. She was up to something, I knew she was. " And I really liked it."

'_What?'_

'_**I'm on the same boat as you.'**_

"You- you liked it?" Oh great there I go opening my big old mouth now she's probably gonna insult me.

"Yeah and you looked very pretty." Aw that one touched my heart.

"Aw thank you."

"Oh but even if the others didn't notice, I saw when you accidentally spat on the mike."

'_That bitch!'_

'_**Tell me about it! What is wrong with your sister?**_

'_I don't know.'_

"Why you little-"

"Oh hello Miss Sakura-sama, Miss Akane-sama," Said one of our maids. I think this one is Kasumi not her sister, Masumi. We could never tell the difference because they're identical twins.

"Hello Kasumi-san," we said in union. We then turned to look at each other then started our glaring contests.

_'They're at it again,'_ the maid (who actually is Kasumi) thought with a sweat drop.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I've got someone to talk to. Good night."

"Good night Akane-sama." Kasumi said with a bow.

"Good night devil," I mumbled.

* * *

Its finally that time. What time you're wondering? It's time for me to take my long, relaxing bath while watching TV. What? If I have a TV in my bathroom? I do actually. Yeah I do love my life.

"Oh yeah," I moaned. I was watching Twilight and Jacob just took off his shirt.

'_**That's not the only thing I want him to take off.'**_ I.S. told me. Gosh she's such a pervert.

'_You're such a pervert,'_

'_**Don't forget though, I am you.'**_

'_Touché,'_

* * *

After I got out of my shower and put on my pajamas I went downstairs to eat dinner. Surprisingly it was just eight o' clock. Mother and the she-devil are probable done eating by now. Gasp! Wait why did I gasp in my head? …. I almost forgot.

"Spots!" I called out, waiting to see if he would answer. When he didn't again I shouted :

"Spots!"

"Ruff!" Aw here he comes my uber cute puppy!

"Aw Spotty! Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are." I said while he licked my face a barked happily.

"Ruff!"

"Hmm," this time I didn't hear Spots bark but a smaller more high-pitched bark. When I looked down I saw it Akane's stupid Chihuahua. I just knew she was gonna get one of those she 'overheard' -eavesdropped- on me when I was on the phone with one of my other celebrity friends. She asked me what breed of dog I thought would be the cutest in a handbag and I told her a Chihuahua and if I ever got one it would go with me everywhere. But on Christmas day she was surprised to see that I got a Dalmatian. "Ha ha ya' snooze ya' lose" is what I wanted to her, but I restrained myself. My manners coach was there and if I did that she would say "What un-lady-like behavior" stretching out the 'un'. How I always wanted to kick her.

"Shoo shoo now, Emma, -stupid name for a dog if you ask me- go to Akane" I told her. She barked and then ran off to the kitchen. I wonder why she went there. I soon found out that the chef had been sick so we had to hire a new one. Hmmm I wonder if he would make the same thing chef Mariel makes for me.

"Good evening mother, Akane and….." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Josier,"(**CBF: He's French so it's pronounced Ho-Zi-Ey**) he said while shaking my hand. He was nervous to be here. I could tell because now my hand is covered in sweaT. I have one word for that and it is :Ew. I wonder if he's one of my fans. He better wash his hands before he starts cooking for us because if he doesn't I will feel very sorry for those two.

"Oh Sakura-nee-chan its terrible," my sister said sadly. Yeah right like if she was really sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, playing the innocent act. Thank you those years of acting practice.

"Chef Mariel has come down with the flu." My mother said. "One of the maids said when she was going to 'tell him to start dinner' she found him passed out on his bed."

'"_Tell him to cook huh?" Sure I believe that. She probably blackmailed him into sleeping with her and she gave him and STD.'_

'_**What if they're related.'**_

'…_.no comment.'_

'_**And you call me perverted'**_

'_That's because you are.'_

'_**Mhm remember inners are what the outers wanna be but hide it.'**_

'_No they're not! And how do you know that?'_

'_**It was in the how to be an inner handbook.'**_

'…_.There's a handbook?'_

'_**Umm yeah that's what I just said.'**_

'_I wanna read it too!'_

'_**Sorry it's not tangible.'**_

'_Aw….. boo'_

'…_**..hehe' **_

'_Shut it.'_

'_**Fine'**_

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard mother calling me.

"Sakura, are you alright? Are you not uncomfortable standing there?" she asked me.

"Yeah, my legs are kind of getting tired."

"Well don't be shy, come sit with us, nee-chan." Akane said. Again she had to be up to something she pulled the chair next to her out for me to sit. Before I sat though I saw something pink and black on the seat and I know that the pink a black chair thingys -whatever they were called- were not use until July to November and we're in June. I put Spot in his doggy chair, then went to take up whatever was one the seat. I saw Akane's lips turn into a small frown when I picked up the whoopee-cushion.

"Real mature Akane. Aren't you fourteen?" I asked her. She then turned to mother and gave a shocked look.

"I didn't put that there. Honest." She said in the most convincing tone ever.

"Oh then how did it get there? Oh I know! It walked!" I shouted starting to get pissed off at her innocent act. Damn her for taking those acting classes too.

"How am I suppose to know how it got there Sakura! You're always blaming everything on me!" She said standing up. I don't know why she's mad I'm telling the truth.

"That's because everything is you!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Our mother shouted startling us both. We both turned to look at our mother shocked; it is the first time she ever raised her voice at us. "Both of you are acting like ill-mannered children!" She said continuing her lecture. "You're always fighting, pulling stupid traps, shouting at each other and I'm tired of your attitudes! You both need to learn respect and manners for each other! You are both going to school!"

I gasped and Akane blinked.

"But mom we already go to school. We're home schooled remember." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head. _'I knew she wouldn't understand'_

"What I mean Akane is that you're going to normal school. Its where you have to get up at six, wear a uniform, leave the house, eat cafeteria food and be in a gym with other smelling kids."

As she finished that statement Akane gasped finally realizing what she meant. Our mother then left the kitchen and as soon as she did we looked at each other.

"This is all your fault!" We shouted in union. Then we both stomped off to our rooms, which mind you were in the same direction, glaring all the way.

* * *

**CBF: Well what do you think of my first story alone? Did you love it? Hate it? (Better not have). Review pweaase. And thank you for reading!**


	2. Mornings and First Day Trouble

**CBF: Hey guys sorry I didn't write sooner but I was busy….and NL forgot to give me something so blame her! **

**NL: Oh hey CBF! This is Amaya. I'm gonna be babysitting her. Say hi Amaya.**

**Amaya: Hi! My name is Amaya you wanna hear my story?**

**CBF: No.**

**NL: CBF! Sure we'll listen to your story Amaya.**

**Amaya: Yay! Okay once upon a time.**

**1 hour l8ter.**

**Amaya: The end!**

**CBF: Cool story bro. Wanna hear mine? Okay. Once upon a time, nobody gave a fawk. The end .**

**NL: CBF! Now she's gonna tell her mother and get me fired!**

**CBF: No she won't. Right Amaya? *Gives her the 'you betta' say yes bitch' look.***

**Amaya: Uh um r-right! **

**CBF: Good girl. On with the story!**

**ALL: We don't own Naruto!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH

"Ugh, what the hell! Why is there an alarm clock in my room!" I shouted thoroughly annoyed. I then remembered that thanks to Akane we have to go to school. That little ugh!

I sighed then got up and went into the bathroom. There I saw a note on the mirror, it said :

_Dear Sakura,_

_Since you have school, it means that you can no longer take the long baths you want to. Also there will be limited hot water, so enjoy your shower. Love Mom_

And then she drew a smiley face.

Wow. How nice of her. Do you hear the sarcasm?

* * *

After I got out of the shower –*sob* not a bath- I saw the most atrocious thing ever on my bed.

.

.

.

A Uniform.

I _know_ that they didn't expect me to wear _that_. I mean look at it. The cut is wrong, the colour is wrong everything is just wrong! And what is with that tie?

Do they think I am gonna wear this? Do they know who I am? I am Sakura (**AN: Super spoiled**) Haruno! And I am _not_ gonna wear that! Never ever never!

Knock Knock

I went to the door and opened it to see mother with a curious face. Tch, she's probably here to see if I put on the uniform –which I didn't.

"Oh hello Sakura. I came here to see that you put on your uniform." Even though she said it with a straight face I could still see that glint in her eyes. Oh yes. She wanted to smile but if she did I would…well what's the worse you could do to your parents without any violence to you or them? Oh yeah! I would run away. That would show her.

"No," She should understand what I meant.

"Do it or I take away all your electronics." Damn her! My phone, my computer, my IPad, my IPod, my mp3 ugh I could never live without them. Damn.

"Fine," I said. I mean it's obvious that I lost already.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She said. Then she walked away. What a mother I have right?.

* * *

After I put on the uniform, I studied myself in the mirror. I didn't look so bad. I actually looked good in the uniform. Surprise, surprise right? Who am I kidding I look good in anything.

It was a white blouse with a blue skirt and a thin red tie.(2). Since I was slim the blouse was a really nice fit. It hugged all of my curves (**AN: If only she had**) perfectly. And the skirt was actually cute…I still don't know about the tie..

* * *

I walked outside my room there I saw my sister –If I should call her that- coming out of hers the same time. In her uniform. HAHAHAHAHA. She looks so ridiculous.

We stared at each other for a while then busted out laughing.

"Hahaha you look so funny hehehe!" I said while laughing my ass off.

"Hahaahaa your one to talk haha!" She said also laughing at me. I don't know what she's talking about I look good. She was wearing a similar uniform to me, just in darker blue, the skirt was pleated and the tie was thick and yellow.(3)

"Shut up," I said. "I look good in my uniform. You don't."

"Ha ha hardy ha ha," She said fake laughing. "_I_ look good in my uniform. You on the other hand…well I'll keep that to myself." That bitch! Ugh I don't even know how we are related. Sure we've got the whole pink hair -which she styles in twin buns for some reason- and green eyes thing but her attitude…._that_ needs a little adjustment.

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the kitchen. But there something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

'_**Ey where's the food? Cha! This is outrageous!'**_

'_Maybe there's some kind of explanation for all this. Let's not jump to conclusions'_

'_**There betta' be,'**_

"Oh look! There's a note." Akane said.

I went over to it and read it. "Dear girls, because you're becoming normal teenage girls, you will also have to eat like normal teenage girls. And that means cooking your own breakfast, dearies. Also I'm leaving for a little while. See you until then. Mom."

I turned to look at Akane and she had the 'I can't believe that woman is my mother' expression. But I have to say I can't blame her.

"Okay then," I said as I went to the cupboard to get a bowl. I am gonna make some cereal. When I was getting the milk, Akane came up to me.

"Whatcha' making?" she asked.

"My breakfast. What's it look like."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's mine?"

"Go make it yourself,"

"…"

I walked away to go eat one of the best cereals in the world. Fruit Loops.

"Ugh!" she said as she walked to make her own. She was eating one of the most suck-ish cereals ever. Captain Crunch.

* * *

After I finished eating, I got Bob to take me to school. I don't really know –or care- who takes Akane to school so I just left.

"Might I ask where you are going Miss Sakura?" Bob asked.

"Uh yes. Do to some circumstances I have to go to school. So please take me to Konoha High School." I told him.

"Another fight with your sister?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Okay,"

* * *

When I got to school everyone turned to see who was coming. I mean no '_nobody'_ would come to school in a limo. When I stepped out I heard gasped, that turned into screams as they rushed to surround me.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh you're Sakura Haruno!" No duh. Some chick screamed.

"Ahh I love you!" Awww. Some other person screamed.

"You are so hot!" Some boys screamed.

"Aww thanks," I said. When they heard me talk they screamed some more.

"Um can you guys excuse me I need to go to the principal's office." I told them.

"I can take you!"

"No me!"

"Why do you get to go!"

"Shut up!"

"Uhhh no thanks I think I can find it on my own!" I shouted as I started walking away.

"But-," I cut them off.

"I'm fine!" I rushed inside to see a group of girls. Oh great. I hope they don't see me. I walked around looking for the principal's and then one of the girls looked over here. Crap. She turned back to the other three then they all got up and came over here.

"Hi!" a blonde one said.

"Um hello," I said. How come they aren't acting like the others.

"You're the new student we heard about right?" This time the one with orange hair asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"What was your name again um um," the blond said again thinking. Uh she doesn't remember my name? Who is this chick?

"I-it was Sakura Haruno r-r-ight?' A midnight blue haired cutie asked. Gosh she's cute.

"Yeah that's me Sakura Haruno." Gosh they don't even know me? I am not hanging out with them.

"You seem lost. I assume you are looking for the principal's office, right? It's at the end of the hall. I don't think you'll miss it." This time a brunette said. She was pretty. But I still won't hang out with them.

"Oh thanks. Good bye," Good riddance.

"Bye," they said at the same time. Gosh how could they not know me?

I shook my head forgetting them. I walked down to the end of the end of the hall and the brunette was right. If you missed this you would have to be blind. It had two big doors and office was written in nice cursive and it was of a gold colour.

I knocked on the door and heard a come in and I went in.

"Um hello," I said.

"Hi..oh hi! You must be the new student Sakura-chan!" She said. She was nice. She had neck long black hair and black eyes. "My name is Shizune," she said. Okay so she's Shizune-san. "Go right in Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." She said. Tsunade-sama? That must be the principal. "When you come back I will give you your schedule."

"Okay. Thank you Shizune-san," I said as I walked to the other door in the room. I went inside and I saw a really pretty woman. Then I looked lower to see what she was doing and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

'_Damn! She's got a pair!'_

'_**Jeez those are huge!**_

"Um excuse me," I said.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Uh... Shizune-san told me to come in here are you the principal. Tsunade-sama?" I asked

"Yes that's me. You must be the new student Sakura." She stated rather than asked. "Okay I know since you're famous and all that students might crowd you so I'll make an announcement for them to treat you like a normal kid." She said.

I nodded my head. "Yes that would be great thanks."

"Good. Okay so here is the rule book for the school." She said handing me a book. "You're already in your uniform. You can collect your P.E. uniform at the end of the day or if you have P.E. just before you have it."

"Okay,"

"Well that's about it..or all I can remember but whatever. Get out of my office."

My eyes widened. Wow she's blunt. I got up and was ready to leave before she called out.

"Oh and one more thing," I raised my eyebrow. What could it be? "Welcome to Konoha High School. I hope you like it here." I smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you," I said then I left. When I got outside Shizune gave me my schedule and my locker combination.

"Here you go your books are already in the locker so take out your books for the few first classes."

"Okay thank you Shizune-san." I told her.

"You're welcome." She said.

* * *

I was walking down the halls where I found a door. It looked like a door to a class I opened it and looked inside. When I did everyone stared at me.

"Um is this Kakashi Hatake's class?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Someone shouted. Lucky me I found my class early.

I walked inside and looked for a seat. There was one seat left -everyone else's had bags on them- and it was next to the brunette I saw earlier.

'_Ugh it's them! If I sit there they might think that we're friends.'_

'_**Well you have to so just do it.'**_

'_Fine,'_

I walked to the seat and sat down next to the brunette. It was like she didn't even know I was there. She was talking to her friends and a…a really weird blonde dude.

He said something to her and she turned to me.

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't know you were here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tenten Uranaishi. Nice to meet you. This here is Ino Yamanaka," she said pointing to the blond girl. "This little sweetie is Hinata Hyuga." She said pointing to the midnight blue haired one."This is Amamiya Rizumu," she said pointing to the orange haired one. "And this goofball is Naruto Uzumaki," she said pointing to the blonde, who was now frowning.

"Hey why'd I go last?" he asked.

"Because Naru-naru I love you so much I saved the best for last."

"Better not let your boyfriend hear you, Tenten." Rizumu –I think- said.

"Shut up."

"Do you see that blush?" Asked Ino…again I think.

"I said: Shut. Up."

"It's the truth though Tennie-chan." Hinata said. I know that for sure her name is Hinata she's the cute one.

"Not you too Hinata!"

"Tenten's in love!" Naruto sang.

She got up and leaned over to punch him on the head. "Shut up!"

Even I had to admit that it was kind of funny. Too bad they only want to hang out with me to be popular.

Just then the door opened and a man with silver, gravity defiant hair came in.

"Sorry I'm late class. There was this old woman that needed help crossing the stree-," he started but was cut off by some students yelling:

"Liar!"

He sweat dropped and then put down his book. "Come on guys. I make up excuses for being late the least you could do is listen. Ok we have a new student here. I know many of you might know her. Please come up and introduce yourself." He told me.

I got up and went to the front of the class and turned to face them.

"Okay, say your name and likes and dislikes." He said.

"Okay. Um hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like pink, green and red. Flowers. I also like to draw even though I suck at it. I love to sing. And I like people who are real friends. I dislike people disturbing me when I'm busy, sluts, whores umm... I also dislike people who are only friends with others to get popularity." I finished.

"Oh um okay. Thank you. Please take your seat." As was told, I went to take my seat.

"Well, let me take the attendance," he said. He called everyone and as he was finished the bell rang.

I got up and went to my next class.

* * *

***Time Skip***

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

My first classes were actually fun but in the middle of my first one was Tsunade-sama's announcement.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_I was sitting in class then we heard the Shizune from the speakers._

_"Hello, students Tsunade-sama has an announcement for you," I heard Shizune's voice say._

_"T-Tsuande-sama? Tsunade-sama? Lady Tsunade!" she shouted._

_"Ugh I'm coming Shizune! Gosh no need to get your panties in a twist." We heard Tsunade say._

_"Uh... what was I gonna say- oh yeah! Okay so you see how we have the famous Sakura Haruno here? Well I want all your asses to treat her like she's a normal student ya' hear me! If you don't ohoho if you don't you'll see…Shizune come turn this thing off. Is….. is that Jiraiya at the window? Jiraiya you damn pervert!"_

_"Ahh Tsunade put the desk down! Ahhh!"_

_"Umm... Shizune I think I'm gonna need a new desk."_

_"Lady Tsunade this is gonna be your 5th desk!"_

_"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose gosh! Anyway I need to go back to work."_

_"Ahh what?!" Shizune said sounding shocked._

_"I said need to get back to work."_

_"Uhh okay," then it turned off._

_'What a funny school,'_

_'**Cha! It is!'**_

* * *

_*Flashback over*_

* * *

I sat down at an empty table. Then all of a sudden I saw four other trays with lunches rest on the table. I looked up to see the four girls I met.

'_Gosh can't they leave me alone! If they want to be popular they can find someone else.'_

"Hi hi!" Tenten and Rizumu said at the same time. They all sat down and then started to eat and chat.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"W-we didn't want you to b-be alone on your first day here." Hinata said.

'_Oh so they're gonna use me to be popular __and__ lie to me?'_

'_**I don't know I rather like them,'**_

'_Don't fall for their trick. I know girls like them.'_

"Listen. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean you can use me to get popular okay?"

"What are you talking ab-," Ino started. But I cut her off.

"Enough with the act okay. I already know you guys are using me to get popular."

"What gave you that idea?" Rizumu asked.

"Because you're trying to play it cool even though I'm here I can see that it's not working. Now from now own leave me alone!" I shouted at them as I got up and walked away. Everyone was watching me shocked. I don't know why. Those girls need to find their own way to get popular. Not use _me_ to do it.

When I was walking I saw this table with a group of four cute guys.

'_Well I haven't had a boyfriend in quite some time. Time to make my move.'_ I thought to myself.

I sat down on the empty side of the table. They all looked at me funny. But I just smiled at them.

'_Now they're gonna be at my feet.'_ I thought.

To my surprise though they got up and left.

'_Why_ _did they leave?'_

'_**I don't know but look who they're going by,'**_

'_Those mean girl? Why?'_

'_**How am **__**I**__** suppose to know?'**_

'_Good point you never know __anything.__'_

'_**Hey!'**_

I sat there, alone, eating my lunch. Why no-one came to sit by me, I didn't know.

* * *

***With the boys* (Before Sakura came)**

* * *

The boys were chatting shit…no really they were."Hey guys let's make a bet!"

"What kind of bet, dope," Sasuke said.

"Well, whoever loses has to get the other their lunch _and_ pay for it." Naruto said.

"Hey that actually sounds like a good idea." Hibiki said. "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto just laughed. "It's me Hibiki." he said.

"What is it that we have to do?" Neji asked.

"Whatever it is, it is so gonna be a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Ok we will have to..," he paused for dramatic effect. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Sasuke slapped him in the back of his head.

"Dope," he said.

"Teme," Naruto whined, "that _hurt_!"

"I don't care. That's what you get for being an idiot."

"Why don't we do it?" Hibiki asked.

Neji and Sasuke gave him the 'are you crazy' look. Shikamaru….he yawned.

"Why on Earth would we play that?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru got up and whispered to them. "He's right we have a 100% chance of winning and not having to wait in line or pay for our food."

Neji and Sasuke smirked.

"I see," Neji said.

"Okay, Naruto, we'll play." Hibiki told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, Uzumaki. Now get on with it," Neji said. Obviously annoyed.

"Yeah!"

"Rock, Paper Scissors!"

Naruto used scissors while the others used rock.

"Uhh best two out of three?" he asked.

"No, now go get our food dope."

Naruto sighed and then took out his frog wallet, then started crying.

After Naruto left the guys started talking, then they heard someone come sit by them. They turned to see Naruto..or so they thought.

They saw that new girl...whatever her name was, sitting down by them. They gave her a look and she just smiled at them.

'_Ugh great __another__ fangirl,'_ they thought.

They then got up and left, leaving the girl there…to eat alone.

* * *

***With the girls***

* * *

"What is her problem?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," Tenten replied.

"She's new so we try to make her feel…well at home and that's how she treats us?" Rizumu asked astounded.

"She said that we were using her to get popular. Why would we….no why would anybody do something so mean?" Hinata asked.

"Some people are just like that Hinata." Tenten told her.

"Well she had no right to judge us like that." Ino said.

"I guess you're right Ino."Tenten said.

"I am! Why would we, the most popular girls in school, need her to get popular when we already are?"

"Well she probably didn't know." Rizumu told Ino.

"Rizumu is right Ino." Tenten said.

Ino just puffed out her cheeks.

"Hey look it's the boys." Rizumu said.

"Hey," they said as they came and sat.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He lost a bet so he's getting us food."

"The idiot. It's obvious that he's gonna lose I don't know why he bothers." Tenten said.

"Neither do we," they told her.

She smiled at them.

Then Naruto came with the food.

"Here you selfish bastards go." He said.

"Aww what happen to Naru-naru?" Tenten asked.

"Tennie-bear," he said as he hugged her.

"Okay you guys need to stop acting like that." Sasuke told them.

"He's right," Neji said agreeing with Sasuke. "You guys should stop."

"Huh why?" Tenten asked confused.

"Well Tennie, you and Naruto look like a couple." Ino explained to her.

"Me and Naruto a couple? That's funny. I think of Naruto as a brother."

"And I think of Tenten as a sister." Naruto said. "A sister that looks nothing like me, but a sister none the less."

'_That's all they better be,'_ Hinata thought.

'_**That's right! I love you Tenten, but if you ever thought of taking Naruto from me, I'd kick yo' ass with no hesitation.'**_

They then sat down to eat.

* * *

***With Sakura***

* * *

Why did they leave? Was it me? Ha no it can't be me. I'm gorgeous. Was it because of what I said to those girls? No they couldn't have heard from here. Why? Maybe I should go ask them? Okay I'll do that after school.

School ended rather quickly. I found them at the back of the school -with the girls.

"Um excuse me," I said gaining their attention.

"Oh it's you." Naruto said. "The one who made a stupid assumption in lunch."

"Oh em gee Naru-naru said a big word!" Tenten said.

"What are you talking about? I made no assumptions today." I told them.

"Uh, yes you did." Rizumu said. "You said that we only hang out with you to be popular."

"But that's what you did!"

"No we didn't! You have no right to say that. This is your first day and you know nothing about us." Ino said.

"Look. I'm famous okay? You weren't acting like everyone else. You were trying to trick me into becoming your friend so you can be popular!" I shouted.

"W-why would we wanna b-be something w-we all a-already are?" Hinata asked me.

"What?"

"We're already popular so there's no need to be more popular." Tenten said.

"What do you mean you're popular? People don't crowd you like they do me." I told them.

"That's because we told them not to. We are all friends with them. Well not the guys but..yeah we talk to them and such and they treat us like we're normal." Tenten explained.

Sakura just stared at them.

'_Lying bitches.'_

"I can't believe you! I knew there were mean people in the world but I never knew someone could be this mean! Using me _and_ lying to me! And to say I thought you boys were cute!" I stomped off to leave them think about what they've done.

* * *

***Sakura's Home***

* * *

I got home quickly, getting out of the car and saying goodbye to Bob. When I walked in I saw Akane watching TV.

"Hey Onee-chan. How was school?" She asked.

"Awful. Just awful." I told her.

"Huh why?"

"Well I met these girls and they were only using me to become popular and they when I confronted them about it they lied saying that they were already popular. And these four cute boys I met -and this blond one- were helping them." I said explaining everything that happened today.

"Wow…are you sure that they were lying?" she asked.

"Of course they were! I mean..I think they were."

"Well..maybe they were and maybe they weren't. I wouldn't know..I mean I'm not them and I wasn't there so..you're on your own." She told me.

And just as I thought we were getting along, she opened her mouth and made me want to slap her.

"You annoying little pest!"

"At least I'm not a stuck up priss!"

"Well at least I don't use the whoopee cushion card!"

"At least I have real friends!" She shouted at me.

I gasped and hit her with the cushion from the couch. She got back up and then hit me. Then we got into a pillow fight.

* * *

******CBF: So tell me what you think I hope you liked it! Also go on my profile and voooooote. Until next time!**


	3. Finding Out The Truth

**CBF: I know, I know. You guys are all like "yeah she's back wooooohooooo." or "That damn fucking bitch! Why the hell did she take so long!" But I'm here so don't eat me! :P**

**School has totally been biting me in my ass and I had to think of something good to keep this story going you know...Yeah.**

**But! This is what I got done so far. I have the rest in my head all jumbled up somewhere but I think it will be easier for me to write this now.**

* * *

_'Ugh! I don't think I can do this anymore.'_

_**'Well suck it up!'**_

RING RING RING

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Sakura, hello. I have some good news and some bad news." It was Maylee.

"What is it?"

"Well the good news is you have an interview on Saturday. The bad new is it's with the members of Buono otherwise known as the Uranaishi sisters." The who?

"The-the Uranaishi sisters? Um...who are they?"

"Your singing competition...you know Mayami, Ayame and Tenten." she said.

"W-wait, Tenten?"

**'Let me introduce myself. My name is Tenten Uranaishi. It's nice to meet you.'**

**'We're already popular so there's no need to be more popular.'**

**'We're friends with them so they treat us like we're normal.'**

The words rang in my head.

"She's famous?!" I screamed.

"Yes. If you would pay more attention to your competition, you would know these things."

"B-but...I never thought they would be good so what's the point. I mean I'm amazing so nobody else can compare to me."

"Sakura, you are amazing but so are they. And people like them more than they like you."

"What? Why?"

"Because they donate food to the homeless, sing songs to orphans and basically just help people. People say that you're selfish and stuck up."

"..."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! Please don't fire me! I have my kids to feed. Two girls and one boy, so please-"

"Maylee,"

"Y-yes?!"

"It's fine. I have to go, I have school to get too. Goodbye."

"B-but-" I hung up.

_'P-people really think that I'm selfish and stuck up?'_

* * *

_*At school*_

* * *

I walked to school today. I really didn't want to see Bob. What if he thought the same thing?

I went straight to my classroom and sat at my seat and put my head down.

"U-um, Sakura-san?"

I looked up to see some girl staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh. My name is Karin Harune. It's nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand.

I took it, "It's nice to meet you Karin."

She took at seat next to me. "So what's got you down?" she asked.

"Nothing. I told you, I'm fine."

"Right! I totally believe that." she said making a face.

I laughed. "I'm serious! I'm fine."

"Okay, okay. I got you to laugh though."

"Yeah, you did."

Just then Tenten and the others walked in. Tenten smiled at me, then she came up to me.

"Hi, Karin. Hey Sakura I heard that we're doing an interview together." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were famous?" I asked her.

"I...I thought you knew. I mean, I knew you but my friends didn't really quite know you or listen to you because my maid made it a habit to turn off the TV or change it whenever you were on it."

"Right, okay then."

"I have a question for you too."

"What is that?"

"No offense to you Karin, but Sakura why are you hanging out with her?" she asked me.

What does she mean why am I hanging out with Karin. What is wrong with her?

"I don't understand..."

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

"Sure."

We went outside and closed the door.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this but if Karin is one of your friends, you should start looking again."

"Excuse me?"

Who does she think she is?

"Karin isn't exactly the nicest of persons at times."

"And you think you guys are?"

"Well...not be rude or anything but, the others don't want a girl who says that we're using her for popularity to be their friend."

"Well that's good. Considering I didn't want to be your friend in the first place."

"That's fine. Go be friends with Karin. I'm just trying to help. I really don't care. You can totally become the person she is now too."

"And what is that?"

"She's kind of...how do I put this nicely...she's kind of...the devil." She said

"Um, no that seems more like you."

"Ooh," called out a group of boys that were outside.

She sucked in a breath, "Really?" She asked. "That's funny, especially coming from the selfish, stuck up wannabe singer!"

"Ouch!" they chorused again.

"W-wannabe?" I said. She put her hand in front of her mouth.

Who does she think she is?!

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Mean it? I think you did. Just because you and your sisters did a show for little kids while I refused doesn't mean I'm selfish and stuck up!"

"I'm sorry. I don't usually say things like that. I've just been really frustrate and-"

"And I don't wanna hear it. You're just a bitch, you know? And oh wow, you did a show for kids. Big deal! I've done a lot more for people, okay? Just because I didn't do that one thing it makes me stuck up?"

She looked a little angry after I called her a bitch.

"I actually wasn't talking about that, but it's good to know you know another thing that puts you on that list." She turned around and walked back in the classroom. I could feel myself fuming and those stupid boys laughing didn't help it.

* * *

_*Lunch*_

* * *

"Um Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you and Tenten ever friends?"

Karin sighed. "Yeah we were, I guess."

"W-what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well.."

* * *

_*Flahback*_

* * *

_"Hello my name is Tenten."_

_"H-hello my name is um Rizumu."_

_"Hi...I'm Ino."_

_"H-h-h-hello m-m-m-my n-name is...is...H-Hi-Hi-Hinata."_

_"Good job girls. Welcome to grade 5. I hope you enjoy your time here."_

**_They came in the fifth grade. Tenten was brave and had a strong voice and the others were somewhat less. They were more shy than she was, especially Hinata._ (Btw this is Karin in case you don't know. It's kind of like story telling. XD)**

_"Now go take your seats over there please."_

_**Tenten got the seat next to me and the rest behind.**_

_"Hi! I'm Tenten it's nice to meet you."_

_**She was so bubbly as she introduced herself to me.**_

_"Um hi my name is Karin."_

_"You have a nice name, Karin-chan. Can we be friends?"_

_"But don't you have friends already?"_

_"You can need have too many friends, Karin-chan."_

* * *

_**After that we became really good friends. But that was until we got into High School. We started you know maturing and stuff and ****getting attracted to boys. Things like that.**_

_**It was the same day we had five new students: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Hibiki Todo and Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**After the first week that they were there we had a sleep over on Friday.**_

* * *

"_Hey guys, don't you think those new boys were kinda cute? I'd totally date them." Karin said._

_"Yeah..I guess but you know that I'm fourteen, Karin, my parents would never let me date."_

_"Mine too." Rizumu piped in._

_"Mine three...even though you're like a lot younger than us, Tenten." Ino said._

_"I-I can b-bearly leave t-the house.." Hinata said._

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll get your dad to come around." Rizumu said._

_"Totally," Tenten said._

_"Well hypothetically speaking. Who would you wanna date if you could?" Karin asked them._

_"Well...Hibiki is kinda cute." Rizumu said._

_"So is Shikamaru," Ino said._

_"I-I-I think Na-Naruto-san is kind of c-c-c-ute." Hinata said._

_**We all turned to look at her. It was so weird for Hinata to actually say that about a boy but I brushed it off quickly wanting to hear Tenten's answer.**_

_"Wow...um Hinata I never thought you had it in you," Tenten said._

_"Anyway, Tenten, you?_

_"Um...I really don't know..."_

_"Well I'd totally tap Sasuke." Karin said._

_**I basically came out and told them I liked Sasuke. After that...they did something so awful, I couldn't believe we were ever friends.**_

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke," Tenten said going up to Sasuke._

_"Um yeah?"_

_"Would you consider...um I mean do you wanna go do something sometime?" She asked him._

* * *

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"She asked him out, Sakura! And he accepted. I mean they aren't dating now and if you ask them they pretend not to know what you're talking about but I saw them at a restaurant when I was having a family dinner. I haven't spoken to her in a whole year and a half." Karin told me.

Wow what a story.

"I-I can't believe she would do something so...conceited! Everyone talks about how nice she is. I'm so sorry, Karin." I said hugging my crying new found friend.

"T-thank you, Sakura."

* * *

_*End of Lunch*_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"What did you think happened over there?" Ino asked.

"I don't know...I mean Karin doesn't usually break out bawling out of nowhere." Tenten said.

"Hn, maybe somebody fucked her and chucked her." Sasuke said. "Again." he added as an after thought.

"Sasuke!" Tenten slapped him behind the head. "That's not nice!"

"Tenten, this is the girl that tried to make your life a living hell because you and Sasuke were biology partners." Hibiki said.

"And don't forget when you were next to him in the line for lunch." Neji said.

"And when you traded your crescent for his cinnamon bun." Naruto said.

"And that time when she almost made you put glue in you hair because she was jealous of how much better yours looked from hers." Rizumu said.

"And w-when she added h-h-hot s-sauce to your already s-s-super s-spicey soup." Hinata said.

"Okay, I get it! She may have done pretty bad things to me but that doesn't mean that I automatically have to hate her. I mean she could have her reasons."

"For trying to practically kill you?" Shikamu said yawning.

"Um, yes?"

"Whatever, I don't have time to think about this troublesome mess." Shikamaru said.

"Gee thanks. Anyway see you guys at P.E.!" Tenten said as she pinched Naruto's cheeks. "Bye Naru-Naru. Sasuke if you hit him, I will kill you." she said glaring in his direction.

"Hn, whatever."

"C'mon guys! If we're late Anko will massacre us!" She said grabbing the girls' hands and dragging them off.

"How is it that they get to skip a class to practice cheerleading?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know," Neji replied.

"Guys let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke slapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up, idiot."

"Sasuke-teme! I'm telling Tenten-chan!"

"Wait!" he shouted. Then he coughed. "Uh...I mean don't or else I'll tell her about your collection of porn." Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed crimson.

"Sasuke-teme! You can't tell her that! She'll kill me!" He shouted worried.

"Hn, it's not my fault you're a dope, dope."

"Hey...where are the others?" Naruto asked looked around.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked. He looked around too. "Those mother fu-"

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto said covering his ears.

* * *

_*With the girls*_

* * *

"Okay five, six, seven, eight!"

The girls started dancing again.

"Okay stop, stop, stop!"

They all stopped dancing.

"What _the fuck_ was that?"

The younger girls flinched at the use of a bad word.

"Um Anko-sensei, Tsunade-sama said-" Tenten started.

"You're not suppose to swear at the students." She said in a mocking voice. "I know, I know."

Just then the doors to the gym and Karin and Sakura walked in.

"Karin you're late." She said stating the obvious. "Any particular reason why?" Anko asked. "And who is this pink-haired chick you brought with ya?"

"Anko-sensei, this is Sakura. And the reason I'm late is because I was watching her practice her routine because she wants to join the Konoha Leaves." She said.

"Really? I don't think that we should make her join." Some random girl said.

"Yeah! We had to work hard to get in!" Someone agreed with her.

"Guys. Guys! Let's just give her a chance. We do need one more person to form the pyramid because Anko-sensei keeps kicking girls out or they just leave so...go ahead, Sakura." Tenten said.

"_Thanks_," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, openly glaring at how they all listened to Tenten so easily.

Just then the music started.

* * *

_*With the boys*_

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto, I see you boys are late. Again." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry...we got caught up." Sasuke mumbled.

Hibiki snorted at this, causing Sasuke to glare in his direction.

"I wonder what you got caught up with. Care to enlighten me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervy-sensei, Tenten-chan said if you're trying to tamper with me she will crack your nuts...left or right, it's your choice." Naruto said, for some reason knowing exactly what the said perverted teacher was talking about.

"...That girl is like a young version of Anko," he said, shuddering. "Go to your seats and next time this happens detention." he said writing on the board.

The boys took their seats.

Jiraiya turned around with a pervy grin. "Today we will be talking about how to make a female orgasm really hard." he said.

The girls in the class groaned and the boys -except for our five- blushed and stared eagerly at the board.

"Sensei! This is not sex education! We're in history!" Someone shouted.

He pouted, "You guys are no fun at all." He then sighed. "Fine pop quiz."

*BAM*

Everyone looked over to see Naruto on the ground.

"No!" he screamed to the sky. "I didn't study!"

Nobody said a word.

"Naruto... get in your seat..." Jiraiya said.

"B-but.."

"Just do it."

"Fine." he said, taking his seat.

"Anyway, first question who is the fourth Hokage?" he asked.

Naruto looked pleasantly surprised by this question and his hand shot up.

"Me! Me! I know this one!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"My Dad is the fourth Hokage."

"Good, next question. Who was the first Hokage?"

* * *

_*With the Girls*_

* * *

"Hmm...that was surprisingly good. I think it would have been better if you had more time to prepare but it was almost as good as the surprise dance I had Tenten do for me."

Sakura's smile faltered a bit.

_'Almost?'_

"Welcome to the Konaha Leaves, Sakura." Anko said.

"Thank you."

"Now who will take on the responsibility of teacher her the routine?"

"Ooh! I will!" Karin said.

"Great now girls from the top. Karin get your fucking ass in there this time!"

"Anko-sensei-" Tenten started.

"I know, I know!"

* * *

_*At P.E.*_

* * *

"Hello my youthful students!" Guy shouted.

"Hello Guy-sensei!" Lee replied.

"Today we will be running laps." he said enthusiastically.

Most of the girls groaned.

"We'll be going five at a time. And it's also sprinting so do your best, okay? First up! Tenten, Sasuke, Karin, Lee and Choji!"

"Uh sir..I'm not really ready to run." Choji said.

"Nonesense! On your mark...get set...go!"

And they were off.

"And Lee and Tenten are in the lead with Sasuke close behind. Karin is a bit further back than Sasuke and Choji...is panting on the floor." Guy said, reciting everything he sees.

"Ah and now the lovely Tenten speed up and passes Lee-but oh wait Lee picks up his speed and passes her so close to the finish line it looks like Lee is going to win this race and-!"

*BAM*

"...And Tenten skips over Lee who has just taking a fall and skips past the finish line. Oh, what's this she's going back? Sasuke has just crossed the finish line and now Tenten has given Lee a hard push and he's on his way to the finish line again! Oh and he passes it with Karin just behind him and Choji is...still on the floor... Good job everyone! Tenten's first, Sasuke's second and Lee's third."

"Oh Guy-sensei! I have failed you! I am so sorry!" He said, tears streaming sown his face.

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Is...is that a sunset?" Sakura asked.

"You get use to it."

* * *

_*After school*_

* * *

"Okay so what should we wear for tomorrow?" Ayame asked, searching through her closet.

"Do you guys think I'm a bitch?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"What?! No! Did someone call you that?"

"No...but..." She sighed. "I feel as though I come off as one without even trying to."

"Awww Tenten you're not. You're like really sweet I mean, whose idea was it to give all of our old toys to an orphanage?"

"Me but-"

"And do that show for those kids?"

"That was also me but-"

"Exactly! End of discussion!" Mayami said.

"But-"

"We're done!"

"Alright!"

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

"I can't believe that...ugh!"

"Onee-chan, I would usually not be concerned about how you are but...what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Tenten's what's wrong!"

"Tenten from Buono otherwise known as the Uranaishi sisters?"

"You know her?"

"Everybody knows her. She's amazing! She's my inspiration! She's totally-"

"Alright! I get it! _I_ hate her!"

"What?! Why?" Akane asked, sounding affronted.

"She's totally stealing my spotlight at school. Everybody listens to her, she get's good grades and everyone keeps comparing me to her!"

"I still don't see how you can possibly hate her."

"Did I tell you what she did to her friend?"

"Um no..."

* * *

_*After Sakura tells the story*_

* * *

"Um Sakura I don't think Tenten would do something like that," Akane said, breaking the silence.

"And how would you know?"

"Well, she was in an interview before all of this because she was thirteen, and the interviewer asked her about her love life and she said that her love life consists of food and only food until she's sixteen, which she just turned a little while ago."

"And you believe her?!"

"Yes..."

"Ugh!" I said before storming off to my room.

* * *

**CBF: Okay that's it for now! This chapter actually was shortened...but for a good reason. Go to my profile and vooooooooote!**


	4. Harumi's Return and Karaoke Week

**CBF: ...Ahem...*cough* *cough* ... .-. Sorry! ****  
**

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!" I heard someone shout.

"M'no! Five more minutes..."

"_No!_ This is important!"

"Ugh!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Fine! What do you want, Akane?!"

"Harumi is coming to my school!"

"Who?"

"Tenten's little sister! Oh my gosh!" She said jumping up and down.

I got up off of my bed so she could stop practically jumping on me.

"Her sister?" I asked.

"Yes! She is like the cutest and sweetest little girl ever!"

"Hmm, unlike you."

"Oh kiss my butt. Don't be grumpy because she's awesome like her sister."

"Shut the -"

"Ah!" She screamed! "Oh my gosh! Hannah just texted me that Sam told her that she heard Miranda talking to Amanda about seeing Kaname, Hanabi and Harumi walking down the hall together! Oh my gosh and in our uniform!** (AN: Btw I changed the uniform. Go to Crazibitchforever's Clothing Line on facebook to see the new one for both of them. If you don't have a facebook account, I'll post a video on youtube with the pictures...but only this one time.)**

"You are such a dork,"

"Shut up. Bye!" She said then she skipped out of my room.

* * *

_*With Akane*_

* * *

**Akane's POV**

* * *

"Akane! They're here! In our class too!" Hannah said running up to me.

"No way! Ah!" I screamed. "Let's go!" I said dragging her to the class.

"Slow down!" She shouted.

I skidded to a stop in front of our class. Hannah, not knowing I was gonna to stop, slid right into me.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

The doors of our class slid open and Kaname, Hanabi and Harumi came out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harumi asked.

"I-I-I you-you're Harumi Uranashi," Was my coherent response.

"Yeah but are you okay?" She asked taking my hand.

I flushed. "Yeah. I-I'm fine." I said. "Um I'm Akane!" I shouted.

"Nice to meet you, Akane. And you are?"

"O-oh...I'm H-Hannah."

"Nice to meet you to, Hannah. Do you guys wanna come sit with us?"

"Yes!" I said. "Um..I mean sure."

"So Harumi, you were saying something about Tenten-chan being in an interview?" Hanabi said.

"Yeah! Um it's this Saturday with...Sakura Haruno."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm,"

"That's strange...Sakura never told me she has an interview.."

"You know Sakura?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister and she knows how much I love you and your sisters."

"Oh thank you."

"Harumi...stop talking so formally." Hanabi said. "And this is coming from me."

She stuck out her tongue " Fine! Gosh let a girl have a little fun will you?!"

"Just like a little Tenten."

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" I told Kaname.

"Yup,"

RING RING RING

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for class," Hannah said.

"Hannah sucks at school." I told them.

"Hey! It's not that I suck, it's just that school's a bitch and it's boring as hell and I can't focus because the teachers all look like shit."

"Hannah!" I said, appalled. "Don't swear in front of them!"

"Don't worry, my family uses them a lot, it's nothing I haven't heard before. By the way," Harumi said before pulling out her phone –a purple blackberry. "Before I forget, give me your numbers, Akane, Hannah."

We both gave her our numbers.

"I think we're all going to be very good friends."

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

_'He is so cute. I can see why Karin had a crush on him now. I wonder what he see's in a girl. Does he like a sweet, truthful, gorgeous girl like me or does he like a nasty, vile, lying girl like Tenten?'_

I sat at my desk thinking about Sasuke and his very cute hair.

_'He obviously like's Tenten...Karin said he's not as close to any of the girls as he is her...Or maybe that's because they dated. So...to win his heart, I have to be like Tenten! Oh my God, I figured it out!'_

"Karin I figured it out!" I told her. And I'm only telling her this because she's over Sasuke and has a boyfriend now.

"Stop shouting. Figured what out?" She asked.

"I figured out how to get Sasuke away from Tenten and the others, and over here to me!"

She stared at me for a little while. "And what makes you think that he'll do it."

"It's a full proof plan, Rin. All I have to do, is act like Tenten." I told her.

Just then there was a glint in her eyes.

"Wow...that's actually pretty smart, Kura. It actually might work. You get a sexy man and Tenten gets heart broken which leads her to messing up her career only to become the worlds biggest joke and a stay at home mom!" She said happily.

"Um...I don't know if all of that will work but...Yeah!"

* * *

_*With Tenten and the girls*_

* * *

The girls were sitting and talking about Tenten's upcoming interview with the She-Witch herself when Tenten's phone vibrated.

"Oh hold on." She took her phone out of her pocket.

"Naughty, Tenten." Hinata said.

"Pfft, shut up. " She said, then she checked the message.

_Harumi: Hey, Tenten, I'm having some friends over from school, will you be able to cook something for us?_

_Tenten: M'kay. Find out what they like and dislike first though. I don't wanna kill anybody's kid. :P_

_Harumi: 'Kay, I'll get back to you at lunch._

_Tenten: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You just came back and you're already breaking the rules._

_Harumi: What can I say? Lol and you're one to talk. ;)_

_Tenten: I never listened to the rules in the first place, Sweetie. :)_

_Harumi: L8ter! Teacher's here._

"Well?"

"Huh?" She asked. "What were we talking about again?"

"Never mind." Ino sighed out.

"Hey, class sorry I'm late! There was–"

"Don't even bother, Kakashi-sensei."

"...Um...anyway. On with the lesson!"

* * *

_*At Lunch*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Karin." I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey Mion, Serena, Kanon, Aira." I said acknowledging them too.

"Hey, Sakura. Today's the day." Aira said.

"The day for what?"

"Karaoke day. That's the reason we got to dress up today. Oh! By the way, did you guys see Tenten?" Serena asked.

"No, why?" Karin asked. "Did she look bad?" She asked again, hopefully.

"No! She looked great!"

Slap!

"Ow! Kanon!"

"And I thought it was going to be something interesting," she said.

"It is! She looked hot!" Kanon hit her again. "Stop it!" She whined rubbing the back of her head.

Just then Tsunade walked up on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello, everyone." She said. "It's time for annual Karaoke Week! For all of you new kids, this is the time where at lease once every year instead of having the last two periods we spend it singing songs for a week. This is a what to bring people out of their shells and shows us which students have the talent we need to kick other schools asses! So come on out and have fun!" She shouted.

After she shouted everyone cheered loudly and started chanting for someone to go up, but there was one thing that was in my head right now.

.

.

.

.

I can sing to impress Sasuke!

* * *

"Ah! It looks like we have our first contenders!" The dude –whatever his name was- shouted.

"Ooh I wonder who it is!" I squealed. This was kind of exciting for me, don't judge.

"Probably some nobody," Karin said.

They walked up on the stage, then the music started. **(CBF: Now this is where we all take the time to either go on youtube and watch this video which is in Japanese. But! I promise you'll enjoy it. You have to listen to the video while reading to understand it better... do as I say. Or you can do it your way. :( But mine is better! :D So after you go on YouTube and type in: Miss Not So Popular Harumi's Return and Karaoke Week Part 1 and listen while reading.)**

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Natsuki: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Ayame: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_Atsuku nare!_

"Wow..." I said.

_'Tenten sounds really good.' _I thought.

_Tenten and Risako: Asobi mo hyaku_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Asobi mo hyaku_

_Tenten and Risako: Manabi mo hyaku_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Manabi mo hyaku_

_Saki: Jikan seiippai_  
_Yureena: Te wo nukanai_

_All: BONBAA_

_Massa: Kujiun no seinya_  
_Zettai shinee_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Somosomo_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Jinsei CHOISU no renzoku_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Natsuki: Tayoreru yatsu KIZA na YATSU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten: Iroiro deai_  
_Boku ga sodatsu_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Ayame: Seichou shiro MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako: Sekai minna de Peace!_  
_Tachiagare!_

_Ayame and Natsuki: Namida mo deru_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Namida mo deru_

_Ayame and Natsuki: Hakushu mo suru_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Hakushu mo suru_

_Yureena: Homete homerare_  
_Saki: Yaruki mo deru_

_All: BONBAA_

_Natsuki: KABUTOMUSHI datte_  
_Yume ga aru darou_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Itsuka wa_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Oozora no kanata HOP STEP JUMP!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Natsuki: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Ayame: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureen: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_Atsuku nare!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten: Tayoreru yatsu KIZA na YATSU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Natsuki: Iroiro deai_  
_Boku ga sodatsu_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako: Seichou shiro MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Ayame: Sekai minna de Peace!_  
_Risako: Tachiagare!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki and Yureena: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki and Yureena: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako and Ayame: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako, Ayame and Massa: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_All: Atsuku nare!_

**(CBF: Pause it!)**

After they finished everyone started clapping but there was only one thing going through my head right now.

Tenten actually is competition.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Wow! As usual the wonderful ladies of seven give us a full blown act! Wonderful, wonderful, just wonderful ladies." The DJ said.

"So who's next?"

Someone came up and whispered in his ear.

"Ah! So it seems that next up we have Natsuki!"

Everyone -except Sakura, Karin, Mion and Kanon- cheered loudly.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanon shouted at Aira and Serena.

The both shut up instantly.

"Okay! Here we go!"

* * *

Several more people went up, some sounding good and some sounding bad.

There was this one girl that ended up crying in the middle of her performance.

Some boys went up and sang songs or danced to their girlfriends.

All in all, this was really fun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Miya-chan!" Ayame shouted.

"What?" Tenten asked obviously annoyed because her sister was sitting right next to her.

"Let's go! We're gonna sing."

"Sing what?"

"Ai ni wa Ai Desho,"

"But-but-"

"Don't worry, I brought your clothes for you."

"Um, okay. I'll be back in a while guys. And you should go up too."

"Tenten shut up and get your sexy ass changed!"

"Okay! Alright!"

"You know what to do with your hair right?"

"Yes! Is there a comb in the bag, too?"

"Yes! Now change!"

"Okay!"

After a few minutes Tenten came back out of the bathroom and handed Hinata her clothes.

"Please hold these for me Hina-Hime?"

"Sure, Tennie-bear,"

"Don't call me that," she said in a sing-song voice, walking away.

"Ah! It looks like we have our next contenders!"

**(CBF: Like I said before. :D)**

They walked up on the stage, then the music started.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

"And now we have Ayame and Tenten!"

Ayame skipped while Tenten slowly walked on stage.

"Before I sing I wanna say I hate you, Ayame, for doing this," then the music started.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

The crowd cheered in time with the music.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

_Tenten: Koibito no you na, futari nanda kedo._

_Ikenai koi wo shiteru_

_Demo modorenai_

**Ayame: Suki mi natta hito, tada suki ni natta hito**

**Doushite kare to deai**

**Koi ni ochita no deshou**

_Tenten: Kono mama ja susumenai_

**Ayame: Ubau shikanai mitai**

_**Both: Koibito ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Naritai no**_

Wooh wooh

_**Tada hitori no**_

_Tenten: Shoujiki na watashi_

_Honto no watashi_

_**Both: Bara no hana**_

Wooh wooh

_**Chiru you ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Namida shite mo**_

**Ayame: Koukai shinai wa nani ga atte mo**

**_Both: Ai yue onna wa_**

_Tenten: Tsuyoku ikiru no_

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

_'She can dance too,'_ Sakura thought.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

**Ayame: Koibito naraba, futsuu no aida nara**

**Machi yuku keshiki zenbu**

**Chigatte utsuru yo**

_Tenten: Ranchi wo shite mo eiga mitete mo_

_Ano ko wo rensou shichau_

_Chiisai watashi da wa_

**Ayame: Mou sugu shuumatsu nu naeu**

_Tenten: Donna kao de yukou kana_

_**Both: Koibito ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Naru hi made**_

Wooh wooh

_**Kurushii kedo**_

**Ayame: Jibun wo shinjite**

**Unmei shinjite**

_**Both: Bara no toge**_

Wooh wooh

_**Nai you na**_

Wooh wooh

_**Onna ja dame**_

_Tenten: Koukai sasenai anata ni wa mou_

_**Both: Ai ni wa ai desho**_

**Ayame: Forever 'cause I'm in love**

Oi! Oi!

_'I see why a lot of persons like her now.' _Sakura thought._ 'Even though I hate to admit it.'_

_Tenten: Koibito ni naeu hi made kurushii kedo_

**Ayame: Jibun wo shinjite**

**Unmei shinjite**

_**Both: Bara no toge**_

Wooh wooh

_**Nai you na**_

Wooh wooh

_**Onna ja dame**_

**Ayame: Koukai sasenai anata ni wa mou**

**_Both: Ai ni wa ai desho_**

_Tenten: Forever 'cause I'm in love_

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

**(CBF: Pause it again!)**

And the crowd went wild.

"Ah! And there we have Tenten and Ayame! And as usual they gives us an amazing performance! But this time, they hit us with the English!"

Everyone cheered.

"So who's next?"

* * *

_*With Harumi and the girls*_

* * *

"It's Karaoke time!" Harumi sang.

"What?" Akane asked.

"This is the time where we go up on stage and sing. It's like that at Konoha High too!" Harumi explained.

"We should sing Tachiagirl!" Kaname said.

"Ooh! Yeah! That will be great!" Hanabi said agreeing with her. "What are you gonna sing Akane?"

"Um.. I don't know... I may not even sing."

"What?" Kaname asked.

"Why?" Hanabi questioned.

"You gotta sing! Tenten's going to sing at her school and you should too!" Harumi said.

"I've never really tired to sing. That's always been Sakura's thing."

"Hmph! Well-" Hanabi started.

"You're gonna-" Harumi continued.

"Start now!" Kaname finished.

"Okay, mothers." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"Now, this is the time where we bring people up, skipping the last two period, to sing! I know exciting!" Said our over zealous principal: Ms. Tsukairi Senju. She's Tsunade's little sister. And when we say little, we mean it.

She's very tiny and doesn't have any of the qualities that Tsunade has. She's short and doesn't nearly have the same chest size as Tsunade.

"This is the time for people to get out of their shells! And for us to know who are the one's that can beat the one's who we compete against in competitions!" She said happily again. "And in case some of you are shy, we have some video's of our old students to show you! Here we have Tenten-chan and Risako-chan! Play the video!"

**(CBF: I think you know what to do by now.)**

**Risako: Uh**

_**Both: Hanshinhangi na kurai**_

**Risako: Umaku iku no tee narenai**

_Tenten: Dou iu no ga DEETO na no?_

**Risako: Ah**

_**Both: Zettai to wa iigatai**_

_Tenten: Koi no shuumaku tte mienai_

**Risako: HAPPI ENDO ni naritai no**

**Ichido ya nido**

_Tenten: KISSU shita kurai de_

**Risako: Ukareteiru jibun ga kowai**

_**Both: Wasurechatta hou ga**_

_**Kono sai raku da yo**_

_**Suterarechatta naraba**_

_**Kanashii dake dakara**_

But I can't live without you baby

**Risako: Kono mama de kowasanaide ne**

**STOP BY ME**

**Kokoro wa mou osaerarenai**

And I can't live without you baby

_Tenten: Hatsukoi wo saigo no koi_

_To shite_

_Isshou anata no koto_

**Risako: Aishitai**

_Tenten: Sono mama de dakishimete yo_

_STOP BY ME_

_Unmei wa koko ni atta wa whoo woo ho_

And I can't live without you baby

**Risako: Omoide wo koushin shitai**

**EVERYDAY**

**Isshou anata no koto**

_**Both: Aishitai**_

**Go Saki! X6 ( This is not there but XD)**

They then saw this tiny girl breaking out in some very cool moves.

**_Both: Aishitai_**

**(CBF: Pauseee)**

* * *

"And if you don't wanna sing, you can always dance! Play the next video!"

* * *

_*Konoha High*_

* * *

"Wooh! That was amazing. Well...most of it anyway. Now you guys don't just have to sing. You can also dance or act. And to demonstrate I will now show an embarrassing video of my lovely nieces Tenten, Mayami and Ayame. Well maybe not one."

"Hey!" Tenten shouted.

"Five!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I know not what I do!"

"Seven it is!"

"Why you bi-" Ayame got caught off by Tenten covering her mouth.

"She knows where we live." She whispered in her ear.

* * *

**(AN:You can go watch the video's and then come back. :))**

* * *

"Wow, are you still that flexible?"

"No." Ayame replied with a straight face.

"I don't know..."

"Anyway!Thank you for that, Auntie Tsu, we want to sing next. Oh wait, give us a couple of minutes to get ready." Mayami said. "Someone else can go!" She shouted then proceeded to drag Tenten and Ayame to the bathroom.

* * *

_*Juniour High*_

* * *

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai_**

**_Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl_**

Others: Oh Yeah!

**Hanabi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others:Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Jiman shitai My jinsei _

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e _**

Others: GO!

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU_**

**_FUWA FUWA_**

**_FU!_**

**_FUWA FUWA_**

**_FU!_**

**Hanabi: Me ippai **

Kaname: keikaku shite mo

_Harumi: HAPUNINGU hitotsu de ojan_

**Hanabi: Megenai wa **

Kaname: GUCHIGUCHI iwanai

_Harumi: Yarushikanai mon ne_

_'Aww they sound great!' _Akane thought.

**Hanabi: Naichau hi mo aru yo**

Kaname: Onna no ko damon

_Harumi: Asu no asa ni nareba_

**Hanabi and Kaname: Atarashii watashi**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Nayan de mo hajimaranai_**

**_Zetai kimi mo POJITIBU BOOI _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

**Hanabi: Doujou nante hitsu you nai sa FEA de yukou**

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume ga nakya hajimaranai**_

_**Yuuki nakya deai mo nai **_

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jishin michi ta My jinsei

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e **_

Others: GO!

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU_**

**FUWA FUWA**

**FU!**

**FUWA FUWA**

**FU!**

**Hanabi: Hito bakari **

Kaname: Yoku mieru mono

_Harumi: To wa itte mo yappari ki ni naru_

**Hanabi: Kowaikedo **

Kaname: Jibun de kimenakya

_Harumi: Watashi no shinro da mon_

**Hanabi: Saikin no shiawase**

Kaname: Nakama to itta

_Harumi: Chuuka tabe houdai_

**Hanabi and Kaname: Nan desu ga **

**Hanabi: nani ka?**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai_**

**_Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai_

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jiman shitai My jinsei

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e **_

Others: GO!

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FUWA FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai**_

_**Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl **_

Others: Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai_

_'Hmm hmm hmm' _Akane hummed along.

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jiman shitai My jinsei

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e_**

Others: GO!

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

* * *

"Did you call them?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, Ayame, I called them." Mayami replied.

"...La la la la la..." Tenten sang obviously bored with the waiting.

"Tenten?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I-I-ow! Ayame!"

"Sorry!"

"...You idiots." She said taking the curling iron from them.

* * *

"And now we have Akane Haruno singing very beauty!" Everyone clapped.

_Mata kagami wo mitsumeteru_

_Aa doushite konna kao yo_

_Asu no asa me ga sameta toki ni wa_

_Usukushiku nattetara ii na_

_Naze da ka kenka shita_

_Aa daisuki ni ano hito to_

_Mata kotchi ga saki ni ayamaru no_

_Shikata no nai koto ne_

_Doushite minna_

_Mujaki ni hashaganai no yo_

_Donna yume wo_

_Egaite iru no deshou ka_

_Suteki na josei ni naritakute_

_Namida wo gaman shitemo_

_Mainchi genki ni ikite yuku_

_Sore ga miryoku yu_

_Sore ga onna yo_

_Suteki na jinsei mitsumeteru_

_Otona ni chikazuku kara_

_Mainichi genki de utsukushiku_

_Sore ga miryoku yo_

_Sore ga onna yo_

The crowd cheered as she finished

* * *

**_P-A-T-I(x2)_**

"Everyone!" Mayami shouted.

**_P-A-T-T(x2)_**

"Stop, please stop. Stop for me please. I'm so sorry! Everyone? Everyone? Everyone? Hey, don't start with that! Everyone come on, we would really appreciate it if you cheered for us. It's gives us the power to sing great for you guys. Now let's do this again!" They cheered. "One, two, three four."

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

"More, more!"

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

"Almost there."

_**P-A-T-I(x4)**_

"You guys really are the best!"

_**All: Kimi ni hakushu wo okuro**_** okuritai**  
**Ki****mi**_** ni hakushu wo okutchae**_  
_**Boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai**_  
_**Boku ni hakushu wo okutchae**_

Mayami: Hajimete kiita kimi no okina yume  
Koko ja nai doko ka ni tobidasu tte koto nandane

**_All: Sou kono chikyu no honno ichibu shika_**  
**_Mada shirani tte hanasu kimi ga iru_**  
**_Nee sono manazashi shinken na kimochi_**  
**_Omowazu HEART doki doki_**  
**_Ugokidashita yo_**  
**_BRAVO_**

_'Well...her sisters can sing too.' _Sakura thought.

**_Boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai_**  
**_Boku ni hakushu wo okutchae_**  
**_Kimi ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai_**  
**_Kimi ni hakushu wo okutchae_**

_Tenten: Nantonaku sugite itchau mainichi de_  
_Saki no koto nante ima made nani mo ki ni shite nai_

**_All: Sou katachi no nai yume nara aru kedo_**  
**_Nani wo do suruka wa korekara_**  
**_Nee tabidatsu kimi doko ni ittemo so_**  
**_Onnaji sora no shita ni iru oen suru yo_**  
**_BRAVO_**

_'She sounds even better when she's with her sisters and her band.' _Sakura thought.

_**P-A-T-I(x4)**_

**Ayame: Sou ichinego ni kimi wa doko ni ite**  
**Donna kao ni natterudarou**

_**All: Sou kimi ga kureta kangaeru HINT**_  
_**Chanto uketometai to omou yo**_  
_**Sou kawaru koto wo osorezu ni**_  
_**Hashiru kyo kara kono shunkan kara**_  
_**Okiku JUMP**_  
_**BRAVO**_

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

Just when we thought they were finished another song started up and...oh. Why is she unbuttoning her clothes? I hope she has something on under there. Oh she does. Ohhhh...that explains the cheetah print in Tenten's bow.

_Tenten: Lady Panther!_

"If I dressed like that, everyone would call me a slut." I heard Karin say.

"Remember this is Tenten-I'm-so-innocent Uranaishi." I told her.

**Ayame: Kodomo janai tte itteru desho**

_Tenten: Dakedo dakedo otona ni wa mada mada mada mada narenai_

Mayami: Ii ko janai tte itteru desho

**Ayame: Yudan shitara kami tsuichau kara Gao!**

_Tenten: Ki wo tsukete kou miete mo nakami wa lady panther_

Mayami: Masshiro na kiba to tsume wa itsumo migaiteru mon Gao!

**_All: Ashi oto wo sasenai de Sootto shinobikomi nerai doori ni Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Kizuitara mou toriko_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo chiri chiri suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de daitan futeki ni hoechao!_**

**Ayame: Koneko janai tte itteru desho**

_Tenten: Dakedo dakedo tokidoki wa goro goro goro goro amaechau_

Mayami: Sunao janai tte okorarete mo

**Ayame: Sonna no zenzen kikoetenai kara Gao!**

_Tenten: Kimagure mo miryoku desho Wagamama lady panther_

Mayami: Shinayaka na ude to ashi wa chotto jiman da mon Gao!

**_All: Suzushige na kao wo shite jitsu wa asetteru Doki doki shiteru Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Totsuzen no hangeki ni_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo kura kura suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Momoko no shoubu wa kore kara!_**

_'How are they so popular with that choreography?'_ I thought.

**_All: Ashi oto wo sasenai de Sootto shinobikomi nerai doori ni Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Kizuitara mou toriko_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo chiri chiri suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Miyabi futeki ni hoechao!_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Airi no shoubu wa kore kara!_**

**_All: Thank you!_**

**(CBF: Pause.)**

* * *

I sighed and got up. This is as ready as I'll ever be.

"You're going up now?" Karin asked.

"Yup. This is as ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what you're singing." She said.

"Neither can I. Tell how it was when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Now go!" She said ushering me away.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

"Have you noticed how weird Sasuke and Neji have been acting around me?" I asked Hinata as I started getting changed.

"Yeah, they have been acting kind of weird." She agreed.

"What do you think caused it?" I asked taking of the bottom part of my costume.

"Umm maybe they finally figured out you have boobs?" She asked hopefully.

I turned to walk away when she grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't really know." She said.

"Well what do you think I should do?" I asked taking off the top part.

"Confront them about it? Nice bra by the way."

"What if they don't answer? And thank you."

"Well you're the actress. Fake cry or something. You're welcome."

"Hey...that's actually a good idea, Hina-Hime." I said fixing my hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're still going up, you know."

"Fine. Now let's go." she said pulling me out of the bathroom.

* * *

We came out of the bathroom just in time to see someone go up on stage and the music starting to play.

_Doushite koibito ni narenai no?_  
_Ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no? ano yoru_  
_Hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi _  
_Na no ni kokoro ubawareta_

It was Sakura.

_Itsumo no nakama to issho ni_  
_DORAIBU shitari_  
_Nigiyaka na mama ga yokatta_  
_Ano KISU de kawatta_

_Anata wo massugu mirenai_  
_Minna to no BAKAbanashi mo waraenai_  
_Shizen ni hanashi kaketeku_  
_Anata ga kowai_  
_Ano yoru ni nee modoshite_

_'She sounds great.'_ I thought smiling.

_Anata no egao ga mabushii_  
_Minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru_  
_Dondon kodoku ni natteku_  
_Jibun ga kowai_  
_Sono mune de nee sasaete_

_Ano yoru mitai ni KISU shite_

When she finished, I, along with everyone else, cheered for her.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

When I was finished, I walked back to where Karin and the others were sitting.

"So?" I asked.

"She looked...happy."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She looked happy that you were singing her song. Like...really happy."

"Okay, that is weird. I'm going to go ask her about it." I said walking away.

How weird is that? You smile when someone who obviously doesn't like you, totally sings a song better than you?

"Um Tenten?" She turned around.

"Oh hey, Sakura!"

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Um, sure." She said getting up.

I took her to somewhere where there were less people.

"Did you like my song?"

"Yeah! You were great!"

_'She really is weird.'_

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Because I thought we were enemy's..."

"Why would we be enemy's?"

"Because I hung out with Karin, called you a bitch and totally owned that song."

"...Still missing the point here."

"I basically sang your own song better than you."

"I don't care about that...You took the time to listen to my song and learn the dance just to try and get me angry. I think that you're just trying to get my attention in hopefully a non-lesbian way because... that would be weird. You'll come around. I know it." She said and then she walked away.

* * *

"So what did she say?"

"She said that she was happy that I took the time to listen to her song and learn the dance."

"She's out of her mind."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**CBF: Endzzzzzz :D**


	5. Dinner, Questions and What? A Band?

**CBF: ...Ahem...*cough* *cough* ... .-. Sorry! ****  
**

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!" I heard someone shout.

"M'no! Five more minutes..."

"_No!_ This is important!"

"Ugh!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Fine! What do you want, Akane?!"

"Harumi is coming to my school!"

"Who?"

"Tenten's little sister! Oh my gosh!" She said jumping up and down.

I got up off of my bed so she could stop practically jumping on me.

"Her sister?" I asked.

"Yes! She is like the cutest and sweetest little girl ever!"

"Hmm, unlike you."

"Oh kiss my butt. Don't be grumpy because she's awesome like her sister."

"Shut the -"

"Ah!" She screamed! "Oh my gosh! Hannah just texted me that Sam told her that she heard Miranda talking to Amanda about seeing Kaname, Hanabi and Harumi walking down the hall together! Oh my gosh and in our uniform!** (AN: Btw I changed the uniform. Go to Crazibitchforever's Clothing Line on facebook to see the new one for both of them. If you don't have a facebook account, I'll post a video on youtube with the pictures...but only this one time.)**

"You are such a dork,"

"Shut up. Bye!" She said then she skipped out of my room.

* * *

_*With Akane*_

* * *

**Akane's POV**

* * *

"Akane! They're here! In our class too!" Hannah said running up to me.

"No way! Ah!" I screamed. "Let's go!" I said dragging her to the class.

"Slow down!" She shouted.

I skidded to a stop in front of our class. Hannah, not knowing I was gonna to stop, slid right into me.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

The doors of our class slid open and Kaname, Hanabi and Harumi came out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harumi asked.

"I-I-I you-you're Harumi Uranashi," Was my coherent response.

"Yeah but are you okay?" She asked taking my hand.

I flushed. "Yeah. I-I'm fine." I said. "Um I'm Akane!" I shouted.

"Nice to meet you, Akane. And you are?"

"O-oh...I'm H-Hannah."

"Nice to meet you to, Hannah. Do you guys wanna come sit with us?"

"Yes!" I said. "Um..I mean sure."

"So Harumi, you were saying something about Tenten-chan being in an interview?" Hanabi said.

"Yeah! Um it's this Saturday with...Sakura Haruno."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm,"

"That's strange...Sakura never told me she has an interview.."

"You know Sakura?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister and she knows how much I love you and your sisters."

"Oh thank you."

"Harumi...stop talking so formally." Hanabi said. "And this is coming from me."

She stuck out her tongue " Fine! Gosh let a girl have a little fun will you?!"

"Just like a little Tenten."

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" I told Kaname.

"Yup,"

RING RING RING

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for class," Hannah said.

"Hannah sucks at school." I told them.

"Hey! It's not that I suck, it's just that school's a bitch and it's boring as hell and I can't focus because the teachers all look like shit."

"Hannah!" I said, appalled. "Don't swear in front of them!"

"Don't worry, my family uses them a lot, it's nothing I haven't heard before. By the way," Harumi said before pulling out her phone –a purple blackberry. "Before I forget, give me your numbers, Akane, Hannah."

We both gave her our numbers.

"I think we're all going to be very good friends."

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

_'He is so cute. I can see why Karin had a crush on him now. I wonder what he see's in a girl. Does he like a sweet, truthful, gorgeous girl like me or does he like a nasty, vile, lying girl like Tenten?'_

I sat at my desk thinking about Sasuke and his very cute hair.

_'He obviously like's Tenten...Karin said he's not as close to any of the girls as he is her...Or maybe that's because they dated. So...to win his heart, I have to be like Tenten! Oh my God, I figured it out!'_

"Karin I figured it out!" I told her. And I'm only telling her this because she's over Sasuke and has a boyfriend now.

"Stop shouting. Figured what out?" She asked.

"I figured out how to get Sasuke away from Tenten and the others, and over here to me!"

She stared at me for a little while. "And what makes you think that he'll do it."

"It's a full proof plan, Rin. All I have to do, is act like Tenten." I told her.

Just then there was a glint in her eyes.

"Wow...that's actually pretty smart, Kura. It actually might work. You get a sexy man and Tenten gets heart broken which leads her to messing up her career only to become the worlds biggest joke and a stay at home mom!" She said happily.

"Um...I don't know if all of that will work but...Yeah!"

* * *

_*With Tenten and the girls*_

* * *

The girls were sitting and talking about Tenten's upcoming interview with the She-Witch herself when Tenten's phone vibrated.

"Oh hold on." She took her phone out of her pocket.

"Naughty, Tenten." Hinata said.

"Pfft, shut up. " She said, then she checked the message.

_Harumi: Hey, Tenten, I'm having some friends over from school, will you be able to cook something for us?_

_Tenten: M'kay. Find out what they like and dislike first though. I don't wanna kill anybody's kid. :P_

_Harumi: 'Kay, I'll get back to you at lunch._

_Tenten: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You just came back and you're already breaking the rules._

_Harumi: What can I say? Lol and you're one to talk. ;)_

_Tenten: I never listened to the rules in the first place, Sweetie. :)_

_Harumi: L8ter! Teacher's here._

"Well?"

"Huh?" She asked. "What were we talking about again?"

"Never mind." Ino sighed out.

"Hey, class sorry I'm late! There was–"

"Don't even bother, Kakashi-sensei."

"...Um...anyway. On with the lesson!"

* * *

_*At Lunch*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Karin." I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey Mion, Serena, Kanon, Aira." I said acknowledging them too.

"Hey, Sakura. Today's the day." Aira said.

"The day for what?"

"Karaoke day. That's the reason we got to dress up today. Oh! By the way, did you guys see Tenten?" Serena asked.

"No, why?" Karin asked. "Did she look bad?" She asked again, hopefully.

"No! She looked great!"

Slap!

"Ow! Kanon!"

"And I thought it was going to be something interesting," she said.

"It is! She looked hot!" Kanon hit her again. "Stop it!" She whined rubbing the back of her head.

Just then Tsunade walked up on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello, everyone." She said. "It's time for annual Karaoke Week! For all of you new kids, this is the time where at lease once every year instead of having the last two periods we spend it singing songs for a week. This is a what to bring people out of their shells and shows us which students have the talent we need to kick other schools asses! So come on out and have fun!" She shouted.

After she shouted everyone cheered loudly and started chanting for someone to go up, but there was one thing that was in my head right now.

.

.

.

.

I can sing to impress Sasuke!

* * *

"Ah! It looks like we have our first contenders!" The dude –whatever his name was- shouted.

"Ooh I wonder who it is!" I squealed. This was kind of exciting for me, don't judge.

"Probably some nobody," Karin said.

They walked up on the stage, then the music started. **(CBF: Now this is where we all take the time to either go on youtube and watch this video which is in Japanese. But! I promise you'll enjoy it. You have to listen to the video while reading to understand it better... do as I say. Or you can do it your way. :( But mine is better! :D So after you go on YouTube and type in: Miss Not So Popular Harumi's Return and Karaoke Week Part 1 and listen while reading.)**

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Natsuki: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Ayame: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_Atsuku nare!_

"Wow..." I said.

_'Tenten sounds really good.' _I thought.

_Tenten and Risako: Asobi mo hyaku_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Asobi mo hyaku_

_Tenten and Risako: Manabi mo hyaku_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Manabi mo hyaku_

_Saki: Jikan seiippai_  
_Yureena: Te wo nukanai_

_All: BONBAA_

_Massa: Kujiun no seinya_  
_Zettai shinee_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Somosomo_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Jinsei CHOISU no renzoku_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Natsuki: Tayoreru yatsu KIZA na YATSU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten: Iroiro deai_  
_Boku ga sodatsu_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Ayame: Seichou shiro MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako: Sekai minna de Peace!_  
_Tachiagare!_

_Ayame and Natsuki: Namida mo deru_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Namida mo deru_

_Ayame and Natsuki: Hakushu mo suru_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Hakushu mo suru_

_Yureena: Homete homerare_  
_Saki: Yaruki mo deru_

_All: BONBAA_

_Natsuki: KABUTOMUSHI datte_  
_Yume ga aru darou_  
_Tenten, Risako, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Itsuka wa_  
_Ayame, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Oozora no kanata HOP STEP JUMP!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Natsuki: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Ayame: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureen: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_Atsuku nare!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten: Tayoreru yatsu KIZA na YATSU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Natsuki: Iroiro deai_  
_Boku ga sodatsu_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako: Seichou shiro MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Ayame: Sekai minna de Peace!_  
_Risako: Tachiagare!_

_Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu jan!_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki and Yureena: Miageru sora aoi umi_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki and Yureena: Jiyuu ni egakou_  
_Boku ga RUURU_  
_Saki, Massa and Yureena: OH YEAH!_

_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: Natsu JUMP!_  
_Risako and Ayame: Ookiku nare MAJI BONBAA!_  
_Tenten, Natsuki, Saki, Massa and Yureena: WOW WOWOW_  
_Risako, Ayame and Massa: Koukishin no mama GO!_  
_All: Atsuku nare!_

**(CBF: Pause it!)**

After they finished everyone started clapping but there was only one thing going through my head right now.

Tenten actually is competition.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Wow! As usual the wonderful ladies of seven give us a full blown act! Wonderful, wonderful, just wonderful ladies." The DJ said.

"So who's next?"

Someone came up and whispered in his ear.

"Ah! So it seems that next up we have Natsuki!"

Everyone -except Sakura, Karin, Mion and Kanon- cheered loudly.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanon shouted at Aira and Serena.

The both shut up instantly.

"Okay! Here we go!"

* * *

Several more people went up, some sounding good and some sounding bad.

There was this one girl that ended up crying in the middle of her performance.

Some boys went up and sang songs or danced to their girlfriends.

All in all, this was really fun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Miya-chan!" Ayame shouted.

"What?" Tenten asked obviously annoyed because her sister was sitting right next to her.

"Let's go! We're gonna sing."

"Sing what?"

"Ai ni wa Ai Desho,"

"But-but-"

"Don't worry, I brought your clothes for you."

"Um, okay. I'll be back in a while guys. And you should go up too."

"Tenten shut up and get your sexy ass changed!"

"Okay! Alright!"

"You know what to do with your hair right?"

"Yes! Is there a comb in the bag, too?"

"Yes! Now change!"

"Okay!"

After a few minutes Tenten came back out of the bathroom and handed Hinata her clothes.

"Please hold these for me Hina-Hime?"

"Sure, Tennie-bear,"

"Don't call me that," she said in a sing-song voice, walking away.

"Ah! It looks like we have our next contenders!"

**(CBF: Like I said before. :D)**

They walked up on the stage, then the music started.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

"And now we have Ayame and Tenten!"

Ayame skipped while Tenten slowly walked on stage.

"Before I sing I wanna say I hate you, Ayame, for doing this," then the music started.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

The crowd cheered in time with the music.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

_Tenten: Koibito no you na, futari nanda kedo._

_Ikenai koi wo shiteru_

_Demo modorenai_

**Ayame: Suki mi natta hito, tada suki ni natta hito**

**Doushite kare to deai**

**Koi ni ochita no deshou**

_Tenten: Kono mama ja susumenai_

**Ayame: Ubau shikanai mitai**

_**Both: Koibito ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Naritai no**_

Wooh wooh

_**Tada hitori no**_

_Tenten: Shoujiki na watashi_

_Honto no watashi_

_**Both: Bara no hana**_

Wooh wooh

_**Chiru you ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Namida shite mo**_

**Ayame: Koukai shinai wa nani ga atte mo**

**_Both: Ai yue onna wa_**

_Tenten: Tsuyoku ikiru no_

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

_'She can dance too,'_ Sakura thought.

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

**Ayame: Koibito naraba, futsuu no aida nara**

**Machi yuku keshiki zenbu**

**Chigatte utsuru yo**

_Tenten: Ranchi wo shite mo eiga mitete mo_

_Ano ko wo rensou shichau_

_Chiisai watashi da wa_

**Ayame: Mou sugu shuumatsu nu naeu**

_Tenten: Donna kao de yukou kana_

_**Both: Koibito ni**_

Wooh wooh

_**Naru hi made**_

Wooh wooh

_**Kurushii kedo**_

**Ayame: Jibun wo shinjite**

**Unmei shinjite**

_**Both: Bara no toge**_

Wooh wooh

_**Nai you na**_

Wooh wooh

_**Onna ja dame**_

_Tenten: Koukai sasenai anata ni wa mou_

_**Both: Ai ni wa ai desho**_

**Ayame: Forever 'cause I'm in love**

Oi! Oi!

_'I see why a lot of persons like her now.' _Sakura thought._ 'Even though I hate to admit it.'_

_Tenten: Koibito ni naeu hi made kurushii kedo_

**Ayame: Jibun wo shinjite**

**Unmei shinjite**

_**Both: Bara no toge**_

Wooh wooh

_**Nai you na**_

Wooh wooh

_**Onna ja dame**_

**Ayame: Koukai sasenai anata ni wa mou**

**_Both: Ai ni wa ai desho_**

_Tenten: Forever 'cause I'm in love_

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

Oi! Oi!

**(CBF: Pause it again!)**

And the crowd went wild.

"Ah! And there we have Tenten and Ayame! And as usual they gives us an amazing performance! But this time, they hit us with the English!"

Everyone cheered.

"So who's next?"

* * *

_*With Harumi and the girls*_

* * *

"It's Karaoke time!" Harumi sang.

"What?" Akane asked.

"This is the time where we go up on stage and sing. It's like that at Konoha High too!" Harumi explained.

"We should sing Tachiagirl!" Kaname said.

"Ooh! Yeah! That will be great!" Hanabi said agreeing with her. "What are you gonna sing Akane?"

"Um.. I don't know... I may not even sing."

"What?" Kaname asked.

"Why?" Hanabi questioned.

"You gotta sing! Tenten's going to sing at her school and you should too!" Harumi said.

"I've never really tired to sing. That's always been Sakura's thing."

"Hmph! Well-" Hanabi started.

"You're gonna-" Harumi continued.

"Start now!" Kaname finished.

"Okay, mothers." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"Now, this is the time where we bring people up, skipping the last two period, to sing! I know exciting!" Said our over zealous principal: Ms. Tsukairi Senju. She's Tsunade's little sister. And when we say little, we mean it.

She's very tiny and doesn't have any of the qualities that Tsunade has. She's short and doesn't nearly have the same chest size as Tsunade.

"This is the time for people to get out of their shells! And for us to know who are the one's that can beat the one's who we compete against in competitions!" She said happily again. "And in case some of you are shy, we have some video's of our old students to show you! Here we have Tenten-chan and Risako-chan! Play the video!"

**(CBF: I think you know what to do by now.)**

**Risako: Uh**

_**Both: Hanshinhangi na kurai**_

**Risako: Umaku iku no tee narenai**

_Tenten: Dou iu no ga DEETO na no?_

**Risako: Ah**

_**Both: Zettai to wa iigatai**_

_Tenten: Koi no shuumaku tte mienai_

**Risako: HAPPI ENDO ni naritai no**

**Ichido ya nido**

_Tenten: KISSU shita kurai de_

**Risako: Ukareteiru jibun ga kowai**

_**Both: Wasurechatta hou ga**_

_**Kono sai raku da yo**_

_**Suterarechatta naraba**_

_**Kanashii dake dakara**_

But I can't live without you baby

**Risako: Kono mama de kowasanaide ne**

**STOP BY ME**

**Kokoro wa mou osaerarenai**

And I can't live without you baby

_Tenten: Hatsukoi wo saigo no koi_

_To shite_

_Isshou anata no koto_

**Risako: Aishitai**

_Tenten: Sono mama de dakishimete yo_

_STOP BY ME_

_Unmei wa koko ni atta wa whoo woo ho_

And I can't live without you baby

**Risako: Omoide wo koushin shitai**

**EVERYDAY**

**Isshou anata no koto**

_**Both: Aishitai**_

**Go Saki! X6 ( This is not there but XD)**

They then saw this tiny girl breaking out in some very cool moves.

**_Both: Aishitai_**

**(CBF: Pauseee)**

* * *

"And if you don't wanna sing, you can always dance! Play the next video!"

* * *

_*Konoha High*_

* * *

"Wooh! That was amazing. Well...most of it anyway. Now you guys don't just have to sing. You can also dance or act. And to demonstrate I will now show an embarrassing video of my lovely nieces Tenten, Mayami and Ayame. Well maybe not one."

"Hey!" Tenten shouted.

"Five!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I know not what I do!"

"Seven it is!"

"Why you bi-" Ayame got caught off by Tenten covering her mouth.

"She knows where we live." She whispered in her ear.

* * *

**(AN:You can go watch the video's and then come back. :))**

* * *

"Wow, are you still that flexible?"

"No." Ayame replied with a straight face.

"I don't know..."

"Anyway!Thank you for that, Auntie Tsu, we want to sing next. Oh wait, give us a couple of minutes to get ready." Mayami said. "Someone else can go!" She shouted then proceeded to drag Tenten and Ayame to the bathroom.

* * *

_*Juniour High*_

* * *

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai_**

**_Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl_**

Others: Oh Yeah!

**Hanabi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others:Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Jiman shitai My jinsei _

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e _**

Others: GO!

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU_**

**_FUWA FUWA_**

**_FU!_**

**_FUWA FUWA_**

**_FU!_**

**Hanabi: Me ippai **

Kaname: keikaku shite mo

_Harumi: HAPUNINGU hitotsu de ojan_

**Hanabi: Megenai wa **

Kaname: GUCHIGUCHI iwanai

_Harumi: Yarushikanai mon ne_

_'Aww they sound great!' _Akane thought.

**Hanabi: Naichau hi mo aru yo**

Kaname: Onna no ko damon

_Harumi: Asu no asa ni nareba_

**Hanabi and Kaname: Atarashii watashi**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Nayan de mo hajimaranai_**

**_Zetai kimi mo POJITIBU BOOI _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

**Hanabi: Doujou nante hitsu you nai sa FEA de yukou**

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume ga nakya hajimaranai**_

_**Yuuki nakya deai mo nai **_

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jishin michi ta My jinsei

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e **_

Others: GO!

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU_**

**FUWA FUWA**

**FU!**

**FUWA FUWA**

**FU!**

**Hanabi: Hito bakari **

Kaname: Yoku mieru mono

_Harumi: To wa itte mo yappari ki ni naru_

**Hanabi: Kowaikedo **

Kaname: Jibun de kimenakya

_Harumi: Watashi no shinro da mon_

**Hanabi: Saikin no shiawase**

Kaname: Nakama to itta

_Harumi: Chuuka tabe houdai_

**Hanabi and Kaname: Nan desu ga **

**Hanabi: nani ka?**

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai_**

**_Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai_

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jiman shitai My jinsei

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e **_

Others: GO!

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FUWA FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Ochikonde cha irarenai**_

_**Sokkou watashi wa tachiaGirl **_

Others: Oh Yeah!

_Harumi: Konna toko de makenante mitomenai_

_'Hmm hmm hmm' _Akane hummed along.

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: Yume dake ja ikirarenai_**

**_Renai dake ga subete janai _**

Others: Oh Yeah!

Kaname: Jiman shitai My jinsei

**_Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: HAPPY e_**

Others: GO!

_**Harumi, Hanabi and Kaname: TACHIAGAARU**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

_**FUWA FUWA**_

_**FU!**_

* * *

"Did you call them?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, Ayame, I called them." Mayami replied.

"...La la la la la..." Tenten sang obviously bored with the waiting.

"Tenten?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I-I-ow! Ayame!"

"Sorry!"

"...You idiots." She said taking the curling iron from them.

* * *

"And now we have Akane Haruno singing very beauty!" Everyone clapped.

_Mata kagami wo mitsumeteru_

_Aa doushite konna kao yo_

_Asu no asa me ga sameta toki ni wa_

_Usukushiku nattetara ii na_

_Naze da ka kenka shita_

_Aa daisuki ni ano hito to_

_Mata kotchi ga saki ni ayamaru no_

_Shikata no nai koto ne_

_Doushite minna_

_Mujaki ni hashaganai no yo_

_Donna yume wo_

_Egaite iru no deshou ka_

_Suteki na josei ni naritakute_

_Namida wo gaman shitemo_

_Mainchi genki ni ikite yuku_

_Sore ga miryoku yu_

_Sore ga onna yo_

_Suteki na jinsei mitsumeteru_

_Otona ni chikazuku kara_

_Mainichi genki de utsukushiku_

_Sore ga miryoku yo_

_Sore ga onna yo_

The crowd cheered as she finished

* * *

**_P-A-T-I(x2)_**

"Everyone!" Mayami shouted.

**_P-A-T-T(x2)_**

"Stop, please stop. Stop for me please. I'm so sorry! Everyone? Everyone? Everyone? Hey, don't start with that! Everyone come on, we would really appreciate it if you cheered for us. It's gives us the power to sing great for you guys. Now let's do this again!" They cheered. "One, two, three four."

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

"More, more!"

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

"Almost there."

_**P-A-T-I(x4)**_

"You guys really are the best!"

_**All: Kimi ni hakushu wo okuro**_** okuritai**  
**Ki****mi**_** ni hakushu wo okutchae**_  
_**Boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai**_  
_**Boku ni hakushu wo okutchae**_

Mayami: Hajimete kiita kimi no okina yume  
Koko ja nai doko ka ni tobidasu tte koto nandane

**_All: Sou kono chikyu no honno ichibu shika_**  
**_Mada shirani tte hanasu kimi ga iru_**  
**_Nee sono manazashi shinken na kimochi_**  
**_Omowazu HEART doki doki_**  
**_Ugokidashita yo_**  
**_BRAVO_**

_'Well...her sisters can sing too.' _Sakura thought.

**_Boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai_**  
**_Boku ni hakushu wo okutchae_**  
**_Kimi ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai_**  
**_Kimi ni hakushu wo okutchae_**

_Tenten: Nantonaku sugite itchau mainichi de_  
_Saki no koto nante ima made nani mo ki ni shite nai_

**_All: Sou katachi no nai yume nara aru kedo_**  
**_Nani wo do suruka wa korekara_**  
**_Nee tabidatsu kimi doko ni ittemo so_**  
**_Onnaji sora no shita ni iru oen suru yo_**  
**_BRAVO_**

_'She sounds even better when she's with her sisters and her band.' _Sakura thought.

_**P-A-T-I(x4)**_

**Ayame: Sou ichinego ni kimi wa doko ni ite**  
**Donna kao ni natterudarou**

_**All: Sou kimi ga kureta kangaeru HINT**_  
_**Chanto uketometai to omou yo**_  
_**Sou kawaru koto wo osorezu ni**_  
_**Hashiru kyo kara kono shunkan kara**_  
_**Okiku JUMP**_  
_**BRAVO**_

_**P-A-T-I(x2)**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

Just when we thought they were finished another song started up and...oh. Why is she unbuttoning her clothes? I hope she has something on under there. Oh she does. Ohhhh...that explains the cheetah print in Tenten's bow.

_Tenten: Lady Panther!_

"If I dressed like that, everyone would call me a slut." I heard Karin say.

"Remember this is Tenten-I'm-so-innocent Uranaishi." I told her.

**Ayame: Kodomo janai tte itteru desho**

_Tenten: Dakedo dakedo otona ni wa mada mada mada mada narenai_

Mayami: Ii ko janai tte itteru desho

**Ayame: Yudan shitara kami tsuichau kara Gao!**

_Tenten: Ki wo tsukete kou miete mo nakami wa lady panther_

Mayami: Masshiro na kiba to tsume wa itsumo migaiteru mon Gao!

**_All: Ashi oto wo sasenai de Sootto shinobikomi nerai doori ni Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Kizuitara mou toriko_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo chiri chiri suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de daitan futeki ni hoechao!_**

**Ayame: Koneko janai tte itteru desho**

_Tenten: Dakedo dakedo tokidoki wa goro goro goro goro amaechau_

Mayami: Sunao janai tte okorarete mo

**Ayame: Sonna no zenzen kikoetenai kara Gao!**

_Tenten: Kimagure mo miryoku desho Wagamama lady panther_

Mayami: Shinayaka na ude to ashi wa chotto jiman da mon Gao!

**_All: Suzushige na kao wo shite jitsu wa asetteru Doki doki shiteru Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Totsuzen no hangeki ni_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo kura kura suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Momoko no shoubu wa kore kara!_**

_'How are they so popular with that choreography?'_ I thought.

**_All: Ashi oto wo sasenai de Sootto shinobikomi nerai doori ni Gao! Gao!_**  
**_Kizuitara mou toriko_**  
**_Hora ne hachi gatsu no taiyou mo chiri chiri suru_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Miyabi futeki ni hoechao!_**  
**_Sabanna TOKYO no mannaka de Airi no shoubu wa kore kara!_**

**_All: Thank you!_**

**(CBF: Pause.)**

* * *

I sighed and got up. This is as ready as I'll ever be.

"You're going up now?" Karin asked.

"Yup. This is as ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what you're singing." She said.

"Neither can I. Tell how it was when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Now go!" She said ushering me away.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

"Have you noticed how weird Sasuke and Neji have been acting around me?" I asked Hinata as I started getting changed.

"Yeah, they have been acting kind of weird." She agreed.

"What do you think caused it?" I asked taking of the bottom part of my costume.

"Umm maybe they finally figured out you have boobs?" She asked hopefully.

I turned to walk away when she grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't really know." She said.

"Well what do you think I should do?" I asked taking off the top part.

"Confront them about it? Nice bra by the way."

"What if they don't answer? And thank you."

"Well you're the actress. Fake cry or something. You're welcome."

"Hey...that's actually a good idea, Hina-Hime." I said fixing my hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're still going up, you know."

"Fine. Now let's go." she said pulling me out of the bathroom.

* * *

We came out of the bathroom just in time to see someone go up on stage and the music starting to play.

_Doushite koibito ni narenai no?_  
_Ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no? ano yoru_  
_Hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi _  
_Na no ni kokoro ubawareta_

It was Sakura.

_Itsumo no nakama to issho ni_  
_DORAIBU shitari_  
_Nigiyaka na mama ga yokatta_  
_Ano KISU de kawatta_

_Anata wo massugu mirenai_  
_Minna to no BAKAbanashi mo waraenai_  
_Shizen ni hanashi kaketeku_  
_Anata ga kowai_  
_Ano yoru ni nee modoshite_

_'She sounds great.'_ I thought smiling.

_Anata no egao ga mabushii_  
_Minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru_  
_Dondon kodoku ni natteku_  
_Jibun ga kowai_  
_Sono mune de nee sasaete_

_Ano yoru mitai ni KISU shite_

When she finished, I, along with everyone else, cheered for her.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

When I was finished, I walked back to where Karin and the others were sitting.

"So?" I asked.

"She looked...happy."

"What?" I asked confused.

"She looked happy that you were singing her song. Like...really happy."

"Okay, that is weird. I'm going to go ask her about it." I said walking away.

How weird is that? You smile when someone who obviously doesn't like you, totally sings a song better than you?

"Um Tenten?" She turned around.

"Oh hey, Sakura!"

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Um, sure." She said getting up.

I took her to somewhere where there were less people.

"Did you like my song?"

"Yeah! You were great!"

_'She really is weird.'_

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Because I thought we were enemy's..."

"Why would we be enemy's?"

"Because I hung out with Karin, called you a bitch and totally owned that song."

"...Still missing the point here."

"I basically sang your own song better than you."

"I don't care about that...You took the time to listen to my song and learn the dance just to try and get me angry. I think that you're just trying to get my attention in hopefully a non-lesbian way because... that would be weird. You'll come around. I know it." She said and then she walked away.

* * *

"So what did she say?"

"She said that she was happy that I took the time to listen to her song and learn the dance."

"She's out of her mind."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**CBF: Endzzzzzz :D**


	6. Interview, Baby!

**CBF: Hey guys! It's finally what you've been waiting for! The interview! :D I won't bother you with something long, just go on my profile and vote for the couple that you want. If you guys don't vote, I'll take longer to update…Just saying.**

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

'_Hmm what to wear? What to wear?'_

'_**Well, I'd give you advice but I'm a nuisance.'**_

I sighed. _'Jeez, I already said I was sorry. You know how I feel about Tenten and you saying nice things about her made me a little mad.'_

'_**Pfft, whatever.'**_

I sighed again and continued to look through my closet for something that would blow everyone away.

'_This is cute,'_ I though as I took out a short white dress and a beige sweater from inside my closet. I went into the bathroom and tried it on then looked at myself in my full length mirror. _'This is really cute, especially on me.'_

'_**Conceited.'**_

'_Shut up. There's nothing wrong with a little self-praise once in a while.'_

'_**Once in a while?! You do it every day!'**_

'…_Fine. There's nothing wrong with a little self-praise.'_

'_**Conceited.'**_

'_Whatever,'_

Now that I found my outfit, it was time to get ready.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

Tenten was having the dream of her life. It consisted of her on a picnic with the man of her dreams.

* * *

_*In Tenten's Dream*_

* * *

_He walked up to her. She couldn't see his face but she could hear him talk._

_"Hi," She said._

_"Hello," He replied as he sat down._

_"I'm Tenten, you are?"_

_"I'm the man of your dreams."_

_She laughed. "I meant your name."_

_"I can't tell you that."_

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"Because. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." He said as he got up._

_For some reason, his jet black hair reminded her of someone. It was probably just her imagination. Just as she was going to get up, she saw another body walking towards her._

_"Hello," He said._

_"Hi," She replied._

_He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm the man of your dreams."_

_What? She stared at him shocked. "The man of my dreams? But…he was just here and he didn't have your long brown hair, he had black spikey hair that reminded me of Sasuke and–" She gasped._

_"What is it?"_

_"He reminded me of Sasuke…and you remind me of Neji."_

_"Well of course we do, they are the men of your dreams."_

* * *

Tenten woke up with a gasp. "Sasuke and Neji are the men of my dreams?"

She shook her head and slapped her face, hopping to get some of the sleep gone.

"No, it was just a dream, that can't be right. And besides there's two of them and they're both my best male friends. Maybe it was a coincidence?"

'_**Nope! It was all real! You have a crush on both Sasuke and Neji!'**_

'_I.T. this is no time to joke around!'_

'_**I'm serious. Think about it. Sasuke and Neji really aren't all that different. They're both stotic, emo-like dudes–'**_

'_That's not nice,'_ Tenten thought, cutting her off.

'–_**who are both very traditional.'**_ She said continuing as though Tenten never interrupted.

_'You,'_ Tenten thought getting out of the bed, _'are delusional.'_

**_'Fine, don't believe me. Can't say I didn't warn you.'_** She said in a sing song voice.

She sighed and went to her closet.

'_It's been a while, closet.'_ Tenten thought. She stepped inside and ran to the back and picked up the first thing she saw and ran back out.

'_**What was that?'**_

'_My outfit choosing solo!'_

'_**Umm….'**_

'_I know; I suck.'_ I sighed._ 'Oh well! It's time to get ready!'_ She thought happily, forgetting all about the dream she just had.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

After spending some time in the bath –approximately two hours- I decided to start getting ready. I blow dried my hair and started brushing it out. I was going for a sexy, yet stylish look. I put on my makeup and it was time to put on my outfit.

I took my heels out of the closet and started to get dressed. I step into the mini-skirt and slipped into it. After that, I put on the fluffy white shirt and then the sweater. And then I stepped into my heels.

As I took the first step, I fell.

I groaned.

'_Damn it,'_ I thought. _'I need some practice.'_

So for the remaining time I had home, –an hour- I practiced walking in heels until I finally got it.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

I had to go to the interview by myself because Ayame and Mayami had a movie audition. I put a cap on my head to protect my hair and went to shower.

After I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth, I went to get dressed. After I dried my skin, I was lounging around in my bra and underwear when Harumi walked in.

"Hey, sis!" She said closing the door.

"Harumi! Don't you knock?!" I asked.

"Nope! And besides! I've seen you naked before, Tenten; we use to bathe together as kids." She said.

"That was like…so long ago."

"It's not even like if you're naked. You're in your underwear."

"Still," I said fixing my hair.

"I want to come with you." She said.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then go get ready."

"Yay!" She shouted running out of the room.

I continued putting on my outfit starting with the shirt, then the jacket, the skirt and then the shoes. After I was finished, Harumi came back in already dress –having bathed before coming in here- asking me to do her hair.

When I was finished, we went down to the kitchen and decided to make Harumi and myself some sandwiches. When I was done, I called my driver to carry us.

When we got there, we were lead to a dressing room where they makeup artists did our makeup –just consisting of mascara and lip gloss, I don't necessarily like a lot of make up on my face unless I'm modelling- and waited until it was time for us to go out.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

"I want to come with you." Akane said firmly.

"No," I said again.

"Come on! You're so mean! Do you really want to go by yourself with all of the Uranaishi sisters there?"

"Well no but…You're not any better."

"Okay, first, ouch. Second, please! I'll do anything!"

"Fine, you have to do my chores for a month."

"A week."

"Two weeks."

"Done and done." She said opening the door.

I rolled my eyes and we walked outside -where Bob was waiting for us- and got into the car.

* * *

After we arrived there, we were rushed into the makeup room and pushed into chairs.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do to your face?" The makeup artist said.

"Um…I put on some mascara, foundation and blush."

"No, no, no! You did it all wrong!" She said in a heavy French accent.

"Wha…no I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You look like a child who has accidentally gotten access to her mother's makeup purse. Now shut up and let me fix this mess." She said scrubbing the makeup off my face.

"Fine." I grumbled letting her do my face over.

* * *

After we got out of the makeup room, they called my name, introducing me to come on the stage.

As I walked on, everyone cheered for me. It couldn't have gotten any better than that.

"Hello, Sakura-san." She said.

"Hello, Shinabi," I said. "And just Sakura please."

"Hey! Who is this that you've brought with you?" She asked.

"This is my little sister, Akane," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Akane," She said to her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shinabi," She said. As she talked, all of the women started aw-ing at the sound of her voice.

"Now that we've introduced, Sakura, it's time to introduce the Uranaishi sisters!" She shouted making Tenten and her sister to walk out together, holding hands. As they walked out, everyone cheered twice as loud as they did for me. Damn them.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

"Now that we've introduced, Sakura, it's time to introduce the Uranaishi sisters!" I heard Shonabi shout.

After she did, I grabbed Harumi's hand and we walked out together where everyone was screaming and shouting.

We sat down in the next chair adjacent to Sakura and Akane and I waved at everyone.

"Hey, Tenten!" Shinabi said eagerly.

"Hi, Shinabi!" I replied with the same amount of energy.

"It's great to have you here!"

"It's great to be here."

"Now I see you've brought, Harumi!" As Harumi's name was called, everyone started cheering again and she waved at them too.

"Yeah, Ayame and Mayami had to go to a movie audition and this was the only time they could go to ensure that they get their parts." I explained.

"Aww, that's too bad. Before we question any of you, Tenten, your group released their new song today!"

"Really? That was today?" I asked. "Hold on," I said taking my phone out of my bag. As soon as I turned it on, it beeped several times.

**267 bbm messages.**

**145 What'sapp messages.**

**163 texts.**

**250 facebook.**

**212 twitter mentions.**

**365 missed calls.**

I went into the text messages and the first one there was from our group manager.

_Amanda: Hey! The music video is finally out! Good luck in your interview!_

"Ohh…oops." I said. They laughed. "Maybe I should keep my phone on." They laughed again.

"Now I know you guys want to see the full video but you'll have to buy it! Here's a preview focusing mostly on Tenten! Rolling!" She said.

**(CBF: Go on youtube and type in Tenten's Groups New Song.)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

We watched as the video started with a close up of Tenten's face. I have to admit, she did look pretty.

It went from her face to them dancing. They were trying to portray very sexy girls I presume. And I hate to admit it, again, it was working. It went back to a close up of Tenten's face and her face shows the emotion of the song.

After the video was finished, everyone cheered loudly. Damn them.

"Wow! You never fail to amaze us, Tenten!" Shinabi shouted.

"Aww thank you."

"Now! It's time to question the lovely ladies we have here!"

Everyone cheered loudly again.

"So, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Any new song coming out?"

"Well, yes actually. It's should be out already. But I've been thinking that I don't necessarily want to sing alone anymore."

The crowd 'oh-ed'.

"Ooh is right! Maybe you should sing with Tenten," She said. Then she laughed at her own joke.

"What about Buono, Tenten?" She asked now questioning her.

"Well…Bravo Bravo's music video is going to be shot soon and we have one called My Boy that's going to be coming out right after that." She said smiling.

Shinabi smiled back at Tenten and then turned to Akane.

"Are you letting out a song, Akane?" She asked.

"Yes, actually." She said excitedly. "It's with Harumi-chan and some other friends."

"Really?! Can you maybe give us some details?"

"Well…we started writing the song two days ago…it's about us. Tenten is helping us." As she said that everyone cheered. "And yeah...that's about all I can give you without spoiling the rest of it."

"Well, if Tenten's helping you then there must be an amazing song in process." She said to the crowd.

"So, Harumi? What is it like being the younger sister of Buono?"

Everyone cheered because they wanted to know too.

"Well, sometimes it's fun because we have Karaoke Night's and I sing along to all of their songs with them and other times it's a bit sad because when they have to work, I have nothing to do. But now that I'm older, they've started bringing me on the set and it's a lot of fun there. So overall, there's good times and bad times." She finished.

"Sakura, what's your new song called?"

"It's called Kanashiki HEAVEN."

"Ooh! I've heard that song!" Tenten said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "And Hinata did a cover of it too!"

"Hinata's one of your friends, right?" Shinabi asked.

"Mmhmm. My best friend actually. And I think I have the video somewhere with me. I have like dozens of them because she sounded so good."

"You guys should do a duet together sometime. And sell it too."

"Maybe.."

"And let out those video's and songs that you've done a long time ago."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"The show hasn't come out yet…when it does, I'll let them out."

"Fine."

"Don't be grouchy."

"Okay!" Shinabi said brightening up immediately.

We spent the next hour being questioned and the audience was sad when we had to go.

"We'll come back again," I said.

"Yeah. Promise." Tenten agreed.

* * *

_*With Sakura and Akane* (After interview)_

* * *

"That was fun!" Akane said happily. "Now aren't you glad I came?"

"Not really…"

"Oh..fine…Can you take me to this place?" She asked the driver. He nodded and she told him where to go.

A few minutes later le pulled up in front of this beautiful house.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." I said.

Akane got out of the car and I rolled down the window.

"Well, obviously. Tenten's mother designed it."

"Oh this is Tenten's house…" I said dejectedly.

"Yup. Her mom is amazing. When I was at her house and we got tired of writing the song, we watched a few movies with her mother in them. She was so awesome. Her acting is just so good and she's so pretty!" She said looking up at the sky happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I don't know…I'll call you."

"Whatever, but you chose to go here on your own. Remember to tell that to mom when you get home." I said.

"'Kay. Bye." She said turning knocked on the door and then a couple of minutes later, Tenten came out dressed in some shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt.

When she saw Akane, she hugged her and then dragged her inside. After the door closed I told Bob to take me home.

When I got home, the first thing I did was change from these heel.

_'My feet,'_

**_'That's what you get for trying to be hot when you know you're not.'_**

_'Shut up.'_

After I took off my clothes, I went through my drawers trying to find the most comfortable thing in there. I ended up finding a big white t-shirt and a pair of soft shorts.

I got on my bed and took out my computer and decided to continue my research.

_'Damn these people for writing so much.'_ I thought before I started to read.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

Hinata and I were inside of my room and she was giving me all of the juicy details of her date with Naruto. Ah! I've turned into such a gossip queen.

"And after he dropped me home, we kissed!" Hinata squealed and I squealed along with her.

"That's great. I'm so happy that you have a boyfriend now."

"So?"

"When are you going to get a boyfriend?" She asked and just then, my dream started coming back.

"Uh-I-well…I like these two guys–" I started.

Hinata gasped, "Tenten!"

"I know…and they are both very similar. But given the chance…I don't know what I would do if either of them asked me out or if I could choose which one to ask out."

"Who are they?"

"Um…."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

I put my burning face –I could feel it- in my pillow and mumbled something that sound like "Swaskey and Negy."

"What?"

I lifted up my head and sighed. "Sasuke and Neji."

Hinata's eyes widen and her mouth opened wide. "Y-you…oh my gosh! Tenten!"

"What?"

"You have a crush! Well….two but still!"

"You're not helping here…"

"Okay, fine. Well…I'd tell you to date Neji but if you guys break up then whenever you come over by my house, it'll be awkward and I'd also tell you to date Sasuke but when we were on that double date, he didn't at all seem interested in whoever he was with -I don't remember her name- even though she was throwing herself against him. I think maybe he plays a different team." She said putting her finger on her bottom lip in deep thought.

I just laughed. "Hinata. I'm pretty sure Sasuke is straight."

"Fine. Fine." And we spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

* * *

**CBF: I knoooooow. Boring chapter. :( I'm sorry. I've been so unhappy lately this is all I could write. But you guys still need to vote on my profile because I can't update this unless you guys vote. And if you don't vote, I wont update.**


End file.
